


Human Shield!

by OliversMuse



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak - Fandom, olicity - Fandom
Genre: AU, BAMF Oliver Queen, Oliver Queen not Green Arrow, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sassy Felicity Smoak, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-07 14:44:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 32,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15221462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliversMuse/pseuds/OliversMuse
Summary: Felicity Smoak, CEO of her own company did not feel she needed a bodyguard, despite the fact she had been attacked in a meeting in her own building. And she resented even more that she had to have a bodyguard 24/7. Oliver Queen was an ex-CIA agent and after 5 years of protecting the President of the United States, he certainly did not appreciate having to protect an ungrateful tech CEO. Will they both be able to let their guard down enough to get through the next few months or will they decide to call it quits?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A HUGE thank you again!!!!!! To SuperArrowGirl @ArrowGirl for the fanfic idea as well as the amazing art. You always surprise me with your ideas and your art. Thank you.
> 
> Also, I know there are other bodyguard AU's out there, but I am hoping to make this one unique. I hope you will give it a chance.

Gunfire played around the room, as Felicity huddled under the conference room table. Glass littered the floor and screams could be heard echoing through the walls. This was not how she had expected her day to play out. Yeah there was sometimes some tension in the meetings but that was usually if lay-offs were needed or when Bob did not think the accounting department handled the budgeting properly. As quickly as the gunfire started, the tat-tat-tat of the bullets ended, and Felicity could hear police officers yelling in the hallway. Felicity heard footsteps enter the room, and a voice asking if everyone was ok. She slowly made her way from under the table and saw John Diggle. He was the Captain of the SCPD and one of the biggest men she had ever met. Luckily his heart matched his body size, and he and Felicity had become friends when he had called on her company to help with technology for the SCPD. So when the call had gone out that there was gunfire at Smoak Screen Technology, he had been one of the first to respond.

John immediately moved to Felicity, looking her over. "Are you alright Felicity?"

"Other than being a little shook-up, I am fine John. Were any of my employees hurt?", she asked. He could see the worry in her eyes.

"There were a couple of people that we  are sending to the hospital for cuts by glass, but other than that, no one was hurt." John sighed as he looked at her. "It seems they only had one target. That target appears to be you."

Felicity looked at him in surprise. "What? Why?", she asked clearly confused.  Why would someone want to kill her? Felicity wasn't seen in the public eye very much due to her work schedule and the friends she did hang around were not involved in anything questionable. 

"I don't know Felicity. That is something we need to find out." John led her out of the conference room toward the door down the hall that hid her office. He motioned to his men to continue their investigation and led her inside. He left the door open in case someone needed him.

"Have you had anything strange happen lately Felicity? Any weird emails? Hang up phone calls? Anything?", he asked.

"No.", she said trying to think. "Nothing John."

"Ok, well until we can catch this person or these people, I am assigning you a bodyguard." he said, pulling out his phone.

"Oh no, no, no, no. I don't think so John." There was no way in hell she was having some muscled out, gun weilding brute, follow her around for however long it took for them to catch this person.

John quirked an eyebrow at her. "Felicity, I am not taking no for an answer on this one. We have no idea who this person is, how many of them there are and if they will try again, and I will be damned if I end up having your death on my conscious."

"What if I take some self-defense classes?", she said desperately.

"Well that is not a bad idea, but I am still sending over a bodyguard." John proceeded to type a text and Felicity gritted in annoyance. He was not taking no for an answer.

"I will bring him to the office tomorrow morning and you can meet him. He is a good friend of mine and an ex-CIA agent. There is no one I would trust more."

She started to speak and he held up his hand, silencing her as he stood up. "I don't want to hear any more arguing Felicity."

John walked to her office door and tapped on the wall. "Someone will come by in a moment and get your statement. I will see you in the morning."

Felicity sank back into her seat with a sigh as John left. Dammit. Felicity sent a text to her friends and to her Mom. She did not want them to worry when they heard about the shooting on the news. And it _would_ be on the news. Felicity was the youngest CEO in Star City and people were always looking for ways to feature her in gossip mags or on websites. 

Soon an officer came in and Felicity spent the next 20 minutes answering questions and going over what little she knew about what happened. She had not seen much but told them what she could. As soon as they were done, Felicity grabbed her purse and her tablet and headed out of the office. She saw her head of security standing near the elevator and informed him they would be shutting the office down for the rest of the day. She then contacted HR to have them notify the employees. It was only 11:00 a.m., and she knew no more work would get done with the police and detectives scurrying about the building.

She told her assistant to head home and then went down the elevator to her car. As she sat in the driver's seat she started to tremble. She knew her nerves were on edge and hurried home. She needed a good cry and did not want to be in her car. 

Parking and heading to her private elevator, she hit the penthouse floor, and as the elevator doors closed behind her, she sank to the floor. She trembled as she sat there and thought about what had happened and her tears fell unheeded. She had almost been killed. Her phone buzzed in her lap and she looked down to see a text from her best friend Tommy. He was on his way over, and would not take no for an answer. She wiped her cheeks smiling tremulously and stood up, putting her purse and tablet on the table before grabbing the bottle of wine from the fridge, pouring a glass and downing the whole thing. It was the one time she wished she had something stronger, and when her elevator camera buzzed and she looked and saw Tommy holding up a bottle of vodka, she laughed and buzzed him up.


	2. Chapter 2

Tommy and Felicity sat on the couch, the bottle of vodka half empty between them, sharing a carton of cookie dough ice cream. Felicity had known Tommy since they were kids, and even though school and life had taken them in different directions they had always kept in touch. Now that they were both back in Star City, they made sure to see each other at least once a week. Tommy was dating a young lady by the name of Sara Lance, and she and Felicity had become close as well.

“So, your meeting your new bodyguard tomorrow?”, Tommy said taking a bite of ice cream.

Felicity groaned, “Yes. I don’t need a babysitter you know, but John was insistant.”

Tommy laughed. “Well what did you expect? Come on Lis, someone tried to shoot you………….in your own company………..while you were in a meeting.”, he said trying to get a point across. “It wouldn’t hurt to have some extra protection around. And as much as I know you want my muscular bod there, I have a job already my friend.”, he teased.

Felicity couldn’t help but laugh. He always made her laugh.

“I am going to give it a shot, but so help me Tommy if this guy interferes with my work, I won’t be responsible for what I will do to his credit score.”, she said half-seriously.

The next morning Felicity woke up already aggravated. She really was not looking forward to this meeting with John and his “friend”, but she was going to be civil for Johns sake. Jumping in the shower, Felicity washed and dried her hair, before standing in her closet trying to figure out what to wear. She didn’t have any meetings today, so she opted on a simple knee length sleeveless pink dress and her favorite black pumps. Throwing her hair into a ponytail, she put on minimal make-up, but added her favorite bright pink lipstick. It always made her smile.

She decided to get coffee at the corner shop, and grabbed her tablet, phone and purse and headed out the door. Parking in her parking spot, Felicity hurried through the lobby and across the street to her favorite coffee shop, “Perk Me Up”. She placed her order and immediately opened her email on her phone to see if anything pressing was needed this morning. She was not sure what time John and his friend would arrive, and luckily nothing was on her calendar. Felicity heard her name called, and grabbing her coffee turned to head out the door when she bumped into someone. Luckily her coffee had a lid on it, but with her already being aggravated about her day, this did not help any. She glared up at the person, briefly taking in blue eyes and perfect lips that were set in a grimace. The man was tall, and she had to look up, way up.

“Is personal space no longer a thing?”, she grumbled.

She saw his eyebrow quirk and his lips tighten as she tried to move around him. “Excuse me!”, she said a little too bitchy. She normally was much more considerate but too much was on her mind.

“Well since you were standing in _“my space”_ for a good 10 seconds, I would answer your question with a no.”, he said, clearly irritated. He stepped around her and up to the counter.

Felicity hurried back to her office, putting her encounter with the rude stranger aside. As she hurried through the lobby, the security guard called her over. “Good Morning Miss Smoak. I just wanted to let you know that Mr. Diggle has already arrived and is waiting for you upstairs. Also, we will have workers here this afternoon to fix the glass in the conference room.”

“Thanks James.” She said before heading up the elevator.

As she stepped off she saw John standing at her assistant’s desk talking and walked right past him and into her office.

“What no _Good Morning John_ this morning Felicity?”, he asked with a grin.

Felicity set her coffee and her things on her desk with a glare at John. “Good Morning John”, she mumbled.

“Before Oliver gets here I just wanted to ask how you are doing. Yesterday had to take its toll on you Felicity.”, his voice softened. “I am here representing the SCPD but I am also here as your friend, if you need me.”

Felicity gave him a grateful smile, as she heard the elevator doors ding open. Looking up she gasped as the man from the coffee shop walked into her office with two cups of coffee. She saw his eyes widen in recognition but to his credit he did not say a word.

“Oliver!”, John said, walking over and shaking his hand before taking a cup of the coffee. “It’s good to see you man.”

Felicity stared at Oliver. He was ridiculously good looking. He had short cropped brown hair, some of the most piercing blue eyes she had ever seen, and broad shoulders that filled out his suit very nicely. The scruff along his jaw made you itch to want to run your fingers through it but she stopped that thought immediately. He was going to be her bodyguard. Things would be strictly business. Not to mention he was rude, so he lost points there.

“Felicity I would like for you to meet my good friend Oliver Queen. Oliver, this is Felicity Smoak, CEO of Smoak Screen Technologies.”, he said leading Oliver forward.

Felicity held out her hand meeting his gaze. Oliver took her hand squeezing it briefly before quickly letting go. But it was enough to make Felicity fidget with awareness. He smiled a smile that did not quite meet his eyes. It was almost as if he was already assessing her. “Nice to meet you Miss Smoak.” She thought briefly he had a nice voice.

“So why don’t sit down and discuss the details of this arrangement.” John said, indicating they all take a seat.

Felicity sat down behind her desk and immediately looked at John. “So, I was thinking last night John and I am good with Oliver being here with me at the office during the day. But I definitely do not need anyone 24/7.”, she said a little stiffly.

Oliver just watched her with an inscrutable expression as John sighed. “Felicity, you are having someone with you 24/7 until we figure out who tried to kill you.” He sat forward in his chair. “They tried to _KILL_ you Felicity. Do you get that?”

“I don’t need a high paid babysitter John.”, she said as her eyes flickered to Oliver. She could swear she saw amusement in his eyes but he shuttered his expression immediately.

“Good to know Miss Smoak, because I don’t babysit.”, Oliver said with annoying calmness.

John decided to talk directly to Oliver. “So here is what I need from you Oliver. I want you to be with Felicity 24/7. The person that did this was bold enough to come into her office, to her floor and attack when she was in a board meeting.”

Oliver looked concerned, “Do you think they would try something at her home?”

“I am not sure, but Felicity…..”, he gave her stern look, “will need someone staying with her. I happen to know she has as spare room, so I would like for you to be there at night.”

“John!!!”, she started, but he would not let her finish.

“Felicity! It is either this or you move to an A.R.G.U.S., safe house. Lyla’s words, not mine.”, he said, knowing he had her. “Oliver is ex-CIA and he knows his stuff. I wouldn’t put you with him if I did not feel he was the best.

“Ex? What did you get fired?”, she asked snippily. She really needed to control herself, but she was so annoyed she couldn’t help it.

Oliver turned his intimidating stare at her. “ _Shot_ in the shoulder, Miss Smoak.”, he said icily.

Felicity blushed and grumbled as she sat back in her seat.

“Are we good?”, John asked her, as if he was speaking to a child.

Felicity glanced at Oliver and then at John and nodded.

“Good.”, John looked at Oliver. “Did you bring your gun? If not, I can get one from SCPD. “

“No, I have it, thanks John.”, he said, indicating it was beneath his suit.

John looked at his watch. “I have to go.” He glared at Felicity with affection. “Behave yourself!”, he said, before patting Oliver on the shoulder and walking to the elevators.

Oliver stood from his chair and looked at Felicity expectantly. “Where would you like me to be stationed Miss Smoak?” Geez her name oozed out of the man’s mouth like silk.

“Outside my office door. It gives you a good view of the elevators. My assistant Carol can get you a chair set up, so you’re not standing all day.”, she said as she looked at her desk nervously.

“I’m use to standing Miss Smoak, thank you.” Oliver turned and went to his post.

Felicity let out a breath of air, and trying to ignore his presence just outside her door, got to work. It was going to be a long day.

Hours later Felicity stretched her arms above her head as she heard her stomach growling. She had worked past lunch and she was starving. She looked out at Oliver who was steadfastly standing outside her door. He was probably hungry too. Sighing she grabbed her purse and stood up from her chair. Walking to her door, she saw Oliver turn to her as he heard her heels tapping on the concrete floor.

“Lunchtime Mr. Queen.”, she said shortly, heading toward the elevator, her assistant had already left for lunch.

They both got on the elevator and stood stiffly side-by-side as she hit the ground floor button.

“Are you always so friendly Miss Smoak”, he asked smirking slightly, but keeping his eyes on the doors.

Felicity turned to him and took a step toward him, getting close. He did not budge. “Look Mr. Queen. You and I are going to be stuck with each other for an indeterminate amount of time, so we need to get a few things straight. First of all, this was John’s idea. I was not for it nor do I think I need it. But he and Lyla are friends so I am appeasing them. Second, we don’t have to be cordial to each other or friends. This is a business arrangement, pure and simple. Do we understand each other?” She thought she finished off strong and got her point across. But he made her nervous.

Oliver’s eyes narrowed as he looked down at her. _Man, she was going to be one infuriating client_. “Perfectly Miss Smoak!”, he said. They both turned back to face the doors annoyed. However, neither one added any space between them.

Felicity headed toward the front doors and as they walked, she noticed the way Oliver’s eyes darted around, seeming to take in everything and everyone automatically. He was on high alert. As they neared the doors, he stepped up and opened the door, surveying the outside before ushering her through with a hand to her back. Felicity shivered slightly at his touch, and straightened her back as she walked.

“We can go to the sandwich shop across the street.”, she said, heading to the sidewalk to cross the street.

Oliver stood to her side, again assessing their surroundings before leading her across the street to the deli. They ordered their sandwiches and then took a seat at a small booth. Oliver chose one away from the windows in the interior of the shop.

They ate their sandwiches in relative silence and then once they were done, headed back to the office. It was a little uncomfortable but the whole situation was uncomfortable.

Felicity needed to stop by the HR office on the way back up, so they exited onto the 3rd floor, walking by rows of cubicles that housed accounting. She saw heads looking up and noticed, to her chagrin, many female eyes following Oliver as if he was a magnet and they were helpless to look away. She rolled her eyes. _Seriously??_

Felicity spoke briefly with the HR manager about making sure that the employees were paid for their short day yesterday before they headed back to the elevator. She heard whispers as they walked back by the helpless ladies, and Felicity gave them a stern look, causing them to sit back down as they passed.

“Seems you have some admirers in there Mr. Queen.”, she said, and the annoyance was evident in her voice.

“I didn’t notice Miss Smoak.”, he said calmly and irritatingly confident, keeping his eyes on the elevator doors.

Taking up his spot at the door, Felicity sat down at her desk and got back to work. However, an hour later the workers showed up at her office to fix the windows to the conference room and the noise was distracting. It was already 3:30, so she might as well call it a day and get back into the swing of things tomorrow.

As Felicity gathered her things and said goodbye to her assistant, Oliver followed her onto the elevator and Felicity suddenly froze. _Oh crap!_ Oliver looked at her concerned.

“Are you ok Miss Smoak?”, he asked, touching her arm lightly.

“Ummm, yes, yes. Sorry.”, she said absently as the elevator descended. Actually, she was not ok because she just remembered, Oliver was going to be with her 24/7 which meant he was coming home with her.

_Well crap!!!!!_

 


	3. Chapter 3

As they exited the elevator Felicity looked at Oliver nervously. “Umm, did you drive your car Mr. Queen?”, she asked.

“Yes, it is parked next to yours. John spoke with security to make sure I had the spot closest to yours.”, he said. Felicity looked over to see a black 2 door Audi in the space next to hers and nodded.

“What….”, she cleared her throat. “What about clothes?”, she asked, nervously licking her lips. Oliver noticed but looked away.

“In the back-seat Miss Smoak.”, he said. John must have told him to bring clothes for the next day.

“Ok, well then. Just follow me.” Felicity walked to her car and started the engine, pulling out of her space. She drove fairly slowly, so he could keep up and headed to her apartment.

Felicity arrived at her penthouse and parked her car, getting out quickly she motioned for Oliver to park next to her. It was also her space, and she would give security his car information. Oliver grabbed his gym bag and garment bag out of the back-seat as he walked over to her. Grabbing her tablet, phone and purse she headed to her private elevator, pushing the button. Neither one said a word as the elevator slid silently to the 12th floor. The doors opened into her penthouse, and she led him inside, setting her stuff on the kitchen bar.

“Ummm, let me show you to your room so you can put your stuff down.”, she said immediately putting space between them as she walked down the hall to the left. She opened a door to the left. “This will be your room Mr. Queen. You have your own bathroom and towels are in the cupboard.” She gave him a stiff smile. “Please make yourself at home. I am going to go change clothes.”, she said before hurrying two doors down to her bedroom.

Shutting her door behind her she took a calming breath. _Ok, you can do this_ , she thought. Felicity pulled a pair of sleep shorts from her drawer and taking off her bra, put on her favorite sweatshirt. It was a little big but it was comfortable and she would be damned if she was not going to comfortable in her own home. Keeping her hair in a ponytail, she left her feet bare and headed back to the living room. Luckily Oliver was still in his room, so she went to the kitchen and looked through her refrigerator. She was not much of a cook, and grimaced when she saw it was fairly bare. Felicity usually ordered in or grabbed a sandwich on her way home, so she had not been grocery shopping in days. Felicity heard Oliver walk up behind her and straightened turning slightly. She had to control her reaction as she saw him, because the man was gorgeous in a suit, but his t-shirt showed the muscles in his arms and his sweatpants. _Oh my god the sweatpants_. They could be pushed off his hips with one finger. _Dammit Felicity!!!_

Oliver had finished changing his clothes and walked back to the living room. He heard Felicity in the kitchen, and when he turned the corner, he froze. She had on short shorts, that showed legs that he had only gotten a glimpse of in her dress and heels. They were smooth and long and lead down to toes painted a bright blue. Her sweatshirt was way too big and he could tell it was hanging down in the front. Oliver swallowed but kept his expression bland. He was use to schooling his reactions.

Felicity shifted nervously on her feet. She was not use to having a man in her house and the intimacy was unnerving. I mean she dated here and there, and had the very rare sexual hook-up, but it was always either at their place or a hotel. She never brought a date or man to her home.

“So, I was looking to see what I might have that I could fix for dinner, and um, I am embarrassed to say I have nothing.”, she grimaced.

Oliver stepped into the kitchen and it suddenly felt way smaller. “Mind if I take a look?”, he asked. “I might be able to whip something up with what you have and then we can get some grocery’s tomorrow.” Felicity nodded and stepped aside, but their bodies brushed when he moved to the refrigerator, and they both quickly moved away.

Felicity could not help but stare as Oliver leaned over and looked into the fridge. _The sweatpants for Christ sake! How the hell was he even keeping them on?_

Felicity was studying that particular anomaly when he suddenly stood up. “You were right, you have nothing.”, he said dryly.

Felicity bristled, trying to act as if she had not just been staring at the mans ass. She stalked over to a drawer near the sink and pulled it open, showing several take-out menus.

“Chinese, Mexican or Italian?”, she said annoyed.

Oliver leaned toward her and pulled out a menu. “Chinese”, he said. His eyes running over her face before he pulled away.

They called in their food, and Felicity turned on the TV while they waited. She really did not want to make small talk, and so she put on NCIS: Los Angeles, and they settled at each end of the couch and focused on the TV. Ok, so far so good, she thought. Now they just had to eat their food and then go to sleep, she thought. Twenty minutes later her video monitor for the elevator buzzed. It was security letting her know her food was there.

Oliver stood up. "I will go get it.", he said heading to his room. He grabbed his wallet and then walked to the elevator door.

Felicity stopped him, "Here!", she said, holding out her credit card. "I'll get dinner."

"No Felicity. I will get dinner.", he said ignoring her card.

"I will get dinner Oliver, here", she said pushing her card toward him.

"I said I will get it Felicity.", he said and ignored her card.

"Fine!", she huffed. "But I am getting it next time.", she said before stomping over to the couch.

Oliver shook his head as he stepped onto the elevator. _Yep, absolutely infuriating_.

Oliver and Felicity ate their food in relative silence, each sneaking a glance at the other, while watching TV, and after putting the leftovers in the fridge, Felicity decided it was time to go to sleep. They both headed to their rooms, each throwing the other a last minute glance before heading into their rooms.

"Good night Oliver!"

"Good night Felicity!

Felicity woke suddenly when she heard a noise in the living room. Her eyes wide and her breathing ragged, she grabbed the bat she kept next to her bed, and opened her door slowly. Hearing a noise again, she gripped the bat tightly and creeped forward down the hall. Felicity could see a shadow moving around the living room, and she lifted the bat above her head. As soon as the person turned their back, she went to bring the bat down, but a hand flew up and gripped the head of the bat, while a swipe of a leg took her to the floor with a hummpph, and Felicity started to scream. A hand flew to her mouth covering her screams as she heard a voice saying urgently, "Felicity!!! It's me!!!!" _Dammit, it was Oliver._

Felicity looked up in surprise as Oliver was laying half on top of her, and she felt something pressing into her thigh. _Oh goodness, he was big!_

She immediately scrambled out from underneath him, and hissed, "What the hell are you doing Queen?"

"I was securing the apartment and doing a check, what the hell are you doing?" he said, and looked at the bat. "A bat Miss Smoak? Really? _THAT_ is your weapon of choice?"

"It was the closest thing I had handy.", she groused, a little embarrassed.

Oliver reached over and turned on the lamp on the table beside the couch. She looked warm and sleepy and utterly adorable. But he would never tell her that. 

Felicity wished to god he had not turned on the light. Because ok, Oliver in a suit...handsome. Oliver in a t-shirt and sweats......sexy. Oliver shirtless with only those sweats.......Felicity started to sweat. Ok, she needed to go back to bed, right this second. Because her eyes were staring and he was noticing. 

She started to back down the hall. "Ok, so I am going to leave you to do your thing. I am going to go back to bed.", she muttered before she turned and hurried down the hall.

 _Well shit!_ She was going to have the image of him standing there, all muscles and low slung sweat pants in her mind forever. She groaned. 

Things just got more complicated.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Felicity woke the next morning and for a split second she thought things were normal. Then she remembered she had an ex-CIA agent living with her. Things were far from normal. Jumping in the shower, Felicity brushed out her hair, leaving it falling around her shoulders, and pulling on her skirt and blouse and shoes, headed to the living room. Oliver was already up and dressed in his suit, and Felicity sighed as she sniffed the air. _Coffee! He has made coffee!_  

"Good Morning Miss Smoak!", he said as he leaned against the counter sipping his coffee. 

"Good Morning Mr. Queen!", she said trying to act non-chalant as she moved around him, grabbing a mug and then pouring her coffee. He stayed right where he was and watched with interest as she opened the fridge and put creamer in her coffee and then added two teaspoons of sugar. 

"So I am going to ride in with you this morning.", he said as he drained his coffee and then set his cup in the sink.

Felicity finished her coffee in record time. "Well then let's go Mr. Queen.", she said as she grabbed her tablet, phone and purse. As they drove to the office Felicity went over her schedule with him. She had a meeting with her fabricators today at noon, so she wanted to make sure the floor was secure. Based on the last meeting she was a little nervous. They arrived at the office and Felicity threw some instructions at her assistant as she walked into her office. She decided the best way to calm her nerves was to get to work.  An hour later, she heard a familiar voice in the outer lobby, and looking up she smiled widely. It was Tommy. He always stopped and flirted with Carol, even though she was old enough to be his mother, before he sauntered into her office. She saw him and Oliver size each other up as he walked over and gave her a big hug. 

"So how is my girl doing today?", he asked with a smile.

"What are you doing here Tommy?", she asked trying to sound annoyed but failing. It was always so hard to be annoyed or mad at him.

He flopped down into the chair across from her and smiled. "So, Sara asked me to stop by and invite you to dinner tonight."

"I don't know Tommy, I.....", she started to say. 

"Let me rephrase that. She told me to tell you that you are having dinner with us tonight, and you can't say no."

"Ok, fine.", she said.

"So how is the body guard thing going?", Tommy asked as he looked back at Oliver. Oliver was watching them closely.

"So far so good. Having someone, a man, staying at my house is little awkward.", she said.

"OMG, he has seen you in your panda pajamas hasn't he? Or maybe out of them?", Tommy wiggled his eyebrows laughing.

"Tommy!"

Felicity, walked around and pulled him up from the chair, tugging him toward the door.

"Ok, Smoak, tonight, 7:00 p.m., and we thought we would try that new mexican place near her bar.", he said putting his arm around her shoulders. As they walked out of her office, Felicity felt Oliver's eyes on her. He was watching Tommy like he wanted to rip his arm out of it's socket. As they neared Oliver Tommy looked at him with his charming smile. "Lis, who is your brooding friend?"

"Oliver Queen. Miss Smoaks' body guard.", Oliver said holding out his hand to Tommy.

"Tommy Merlyn. Love of Miss Smoaks' life, best friend and confidant.", he said. They sized each other up as they shook hands.

"Pain in my ass!", Felicity said, but she smiled.

Tommy kissed her cheek. "Tonight! 7:00 p.m., and wear that red dress I like." he said and winked. Oliver frowned.

Tommy whistled as he headed to the elevator. _Well that had been fun!_

 

**SCPD Headquarters**

 

John sighed as he ran a frustrated hand over his face. They had been going over statements and evidence in Felicity's case for hours and so far nothing. John walked over to his ballistics expert when he walked into the room.

"David, did you find anything out after looking at the bullets?", he asked.

"After examining the bullets I did find something interesting. I looked at the type of bullets that were fired, and some were fired from your average semi-automatic weapon, obviously. Nothing unusual. But there were some that were fired from a Barrett M82A1 in .50 BMG. Do you know how expensive and rare that gun is to find?"

John looked at his lead detective Roy Harper. "So we need to track who has bought a Barrett M82A1 in .50 BMG in the last year."

"One more thing John. That gun may not be as easy to track as what you might think. If someone was looking for that rare of a gun, then they could have used the black market. Especially if they had the financial resources.", David said.

"Thanks David!"

John looked at Roy. "Let's see what we can uncover."

Roy nodded, "On it!"

John headed back to his office. He just hoped they could find out something soon. He had a feeling in this gut that they would try again, and soon.

 

**Smoak Screen Technologies**

Felicity had been working on some notes for her meeting since Tommy had left that morning, but she was also getting distracted and annoyed. It seemed that since word had spread from accounting through the building that Miss Smoak had a "hot" body guard, ladies were making excuses to come to her floor and the sheer numbers of them were making Felicity want to scream. Right now there were two ladies standing talking to Carol, and both were sneaking glances at Oliver like they wanted to lick him like he was their favorite flavor of ice cream. To his credit he seemed oblivious only giving them a polite smile before turning his attention elsewhere. Felicity was annoyed, but when one of them bent over Carol's desk, her skirt riding up, Felicity had enough. Stalking over to her door, she looked at Oliver with a polite smile.

"Oliver can I see you for a moment? Carol can you order us some lunch? Sandwiches from the deli would be good.", she gave her a grateful smile, and as Oliver walked into her office and the ladies watched him, Felicity glared.

"Don't you ladies have some work you should be doing?", she asked, pointedly.

They both scrambled to the elevator, and Felicity closed her door with a satisfying thud.

"Your fan club seems to have grown.", she said, clearly irritated.

"Really? I hadn't noticed.", he said with an infuriating smile.

"How could you not? Sally practically tripped herself into you, and if I see Diane bend over at Carol's desk one more time, I swear I am going to fire her!"

"Don't you think that is a little excessive Miss Smoak? Especially since your boyfriend was here this morning, making sure to stake his claim?", he gave her a calm look.

Felicity almost busted out laughing. He thought Tommy was her boyfriend? Oh my goodness that was good. Well maybe she would let him think that for now. Of course he would find out the truth at dinner tonight when he met Sara, but he could sweat for a little while.

She shrugged sitting down in her chair behind her desk, "Tommy can be a little....protective", she said vaguely.

"What does he think about me staying at your house?", Oliver asked innocently.

"He doesn't like it but he knows it is just business.", she said, trying to make a point, at least to herself.

"Well that is very open of him. If you were my girlfriend I don't think I would appreciate any man staying at your house. I don't care who they were.", he said casually.

"Very possessive of you Mr. Queen.", she said, but felt a slight shiver run through her at his words.

"Not possessive, just truth.", he said and stared at her with his impenetrable blue gaze.

"Then it's good I am not your girlfriend.", she quipped.

"Indeed." Their eyes locked.

Felicity heard a knock on her door and Oliver stood as Carol came in carrying their food. She set it on the coffee table near the windows and gave them a smile. "I am going to head to lunch Miss Smoak."

"Thanks Carol!", Felicity stood and headed to the couch. Her stomach was grumbling at her since they had not eaten breakfast.

 As they ate, Felicity tried to keep things on business. But it was kinda hard when she kept staring at his hands. He had the kind of hands that made you wonder things. Deliciously exciting things. _Focus Felicity!!_

"So I have my meeting in an hour. Since I know you are going to insist on being there, I ask that you stay to the back and be as incognito as possible."

Oliver smirked, "Incognito?"

Felicity rambled, "You know.....a silent presence..... in the back....be seen but not heard......", as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"I hate to break this to you Miss Smoak, but I will be standing right behind you. I can't exactly protect you if I am halfway across the room.", he said, finishing his sandwich.

"And I can't very well have you breathing down my neck the whole meeting.", she said, which totally made her think of his hot breath on her neck. _She needed to stop that._

"Well it's either I stand behind you or beside you. It's your choice.", he said irritatingly confident, and waited for her decision.

Felicity stood and threw her wrappers in the trash. "Fine! You can stand behind me.", she groused. "Just try not to distract the lady executives with all of that!", she said, waving her hand at his body.

Oliver gave her a small smile, before he headed back to his post outside her office.

Felicity prepared for her meeting and an hour later as they got ready to head to the conference room, she just hoped and prayed he would not distract _HER!_

When they arrived at the conference room, Felicity immediately turned all business as she sat at the head of the table. Oliver took his place behind her and to the right, so he had a view of the windows and the door. Felicity greeted each of the fabricators by name, and they sat down and got to business. They were working on a prototype for a new bullet proof vest for the SCPD and Felicity was impressed as they showed her the new material they had come up with that was super light, but strong enough to stop a sniper rifle shot. Oliver kept his face neutral as he half listened to the meeting. He was impressed with the technology. He was also impressed with her. Felicity knew her products and her team. And as she asked questions and gave them some improvements she wanted to see made, Oliver realized that she was smart. Very smart. He could see why she was CEO of her own company. But he was still puzzled about why someone would want her dead. He decided to call John to check on the case as soon as the meeting was over.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Felicity stood as everyone filed out of the room, smiling and shaking their hands. They were on the right tract with the vest, and soon they could show John a prototype. She gathered her things, and Oliver followed her out of the room, to the elevator.

“I’m impressed Miss Smoak.”, he said sincerely.

As the elevator doors closed she turned to him, uncertainly. “Well thank you Mr. Queen. We have been working on this particular vest for the last 2 years. It is nice to see it finally coming together.” She gave him a slight smile as they walked toward her office. However, when they got there, she noticed her office door standing open and Carol not at her desk. She knew she had shut it. Maybe Carol was in her office. She started to walk toward the door, when Oliver immediately pulled her to the side, and gave her a signal to keep quiet, as he pressed her to the wall. Her heart pounding, she just nodded. Taking his gun from his belt, he gripped it in his hands, and moved quietly toward her door. Oliver hesitated only briefly before stepping into the office gun drawn. No one was there, but it was ransacked. Oliver reset the safety, placing the gun at his belt, and motioned her to come forward.

“It seems like someone was looking for something Miss Smoak.”, he said as she walked in and stopped in shock. All of the drawers in her office were open, the contents all over the floor. She noticed her computer had been tampered with and papers that had been on her desk littered the floor. Oliver moved around the room, checking things but not touching as he got on the phone and called John.

“Don’t touch anything until John gets here.”, he said, before letting John know what happened. He was on his way.

Felicity sank down on the couch in disbelief. How was this person getting into her building. They had beefed up security after the attack in the conference room so how did this person get back in to ransack her office?

She placed her head in her hands and jumped slightly when she felt his hand on her shoulder in comfort.

“We will catch this guy Miss Smoak.”, he said softly.

She gave him a watery smile, as they heard the elevators ding. Oliver immediately pulled his gun training it on the door. John walked briskly into the room.

“What happened? Are you guys ok?”, he said walking over to Felicity.

“We are fine but someone decided to ransack Felicity’s office while she was in a meeting.”, Oliver said holstering his gun.

John called in his team and they immediately got to work checking for fingerprints.

Felicity stood and looked at John and Oliver. "How are they getting in here? We upped security."

"I don't know but I am going to review the security tapes and see if there is anything on them." John said, and then looked at Felicity. 

"Listen, this is going to take awhile, why don't you let Oliver take you home." John said, taking Felicity's hands. "I promise to call Oliver if we find anything."

"Ok. Thank you John." She gave him a hug and he felt her tremble. He knew this was a lot for her. John then walked over to Oliver as Felicity got her things.

"By the way. We found some bullets from a Barrett M82A1 in .50 BMG among the ones from the shooting.", John said looking at Oliver but keeping his voice low.

Oliver frowned. “But who would want to use a gun like that? The bullets alone must be extremely difficult to locate. And the weapon is so unique. It seems too easy John.”

John nodded, “I agree. But I have Roy looking into it none the less.”

“Ok, well call me if learn more.” Oliver said, before leading Felicity out of the room. He pressed the button on the elevator and they walked on. But as the doors closed he saw a tear slip from Felicity’s eye. He didn’t say a word but clenched his jaw. He would find the bastard if it was the last thing he did.

Felicity handed Oliver the keys and he drove to her apartment. “By the way. I am having dinner tonight with Tommy.”, she said, having collected herself. Purposefully leaving Sara out.

“I don’t think that is a good idea Miss Smoak.”, he said, not really sure why. When Tommy had walked into Felicity’s office it had surprised him. She had not mentioned a boyfriend and he felt that should have been crucial information. Especially if she and Tommy were serious and he would be around a lot. And when Tommy had placed his arm around her shoulders so familiarly, he had an urge to break his arm. He hadn’t liked that moment of losing his self-control.

“Well then it’s a good thing it was not your idea Mr. Queen.”, she said.

“Then I will be coming with you.”, he said, clenching his jaw.

“You really want to come on my date with me?”, she said. He was going to be so mad when he found out the truth, but she did not care. She was not happy with being told what to do, so he deserved what he got.

His jaw ticked. “Whatever it takes to keep you safe Miss Smoak.”, he said but she saw him clench the steering wheel tighter.

They arrived at her apartment and went up the elevator. They had a couple of hours before dinner. “I think I am going to lie down for a while.” She headed to her bedroom and left her door ajar in case he needed her. Slipping off her shoes, she crawled onto the bed, leaving on her dress. She just wanted to rest.

Oliver watched as she walked to her room. He really was not looking forward to his evening. Having to watch her with Tommy. _But wait! Why did he care?_ She was just his client. Nothing more, and he needed to remember that. Oliver turned and headed to his room. Pulling out his laptop he set to work on sending out some feelers to his contacts. He needed to find out who was after her.

Felicity woke an hour later a little groggy. Seeing the time she rushed to the shower, throwing off her clothes and turning on the shower she stepped in washing quickly. She had decided to wear her red dress with the zipper down the left side that ended in a slit that went to mid-thigh. Pulling her hair up she added a light touch of make-up and some bright red lipstick, and topped it off with her bright red pumps that showed off her legs nicely. She looked in the mirror and giving herself an encouraging nod, before heading to the living room.

Oliver was waiting for her, looking as handsome as ever in a white dress shirt, no tie, with a dark suit jacket and pants. Felicity had to look away as she made her way to her purse.

Oliver observed her from across the room, and he couldn't stop his eyes from caressing her from head to toe. She looked sinful, in a red dress with a zipper that begged to be unzipped. Her bright red lips and heels almost did him in, and he had to look away, clearing his throat, as he tried to gain control. 

"Is Tommy picking you up Miss Smoak?", Oliver asked, trying to be casual. Inside he was all nerves.

Felicity fidgeted with her purse, not looking at him. "No. I told him I would meet him there."

Finally she did look up, and their eyes met ever so briefly. But it was enough to set her nerve endings on edge. She grabbed her keys, and they both walked silently to the elevator. When the doors opened he waited for her to enter before he did and they stood stiffly side by side, the electricity between them palpable. They got in the car and Felicity drove toward the restaurant. Oliver fidgeted in his seat, as he tried not to look at her thighs, particularly the one with the slit. When she sat down her skirt had ridden up slightly and Oliver turned his head and looked out the window. He had to remain in control.

Tommy and Sara had arrived at the restaurant, and were seated at a booth. Tommy sat across from Sara, and she looked at him oddly. "Why are you sitting over there?"

Tommy grinned, "Well first of all it gives me an unobstructed view of your beautiful face.", Sara gave him a _cut the bullshit Tommy_ look. "And second is because Felicity's new body guard may be under the impression that she and I are dating. Sara, he gave me a look when I stopped to see Lis today like he wanted to take my head off just for speaking to her. So I might have played it up a little."

Sara shook her head, laughing. "I hope you know what your doing Tommy."

He grinned. "I know exactly what I am doing."


	6. Chapter 6

Felicity and Oliver arrived at the restaurant and Felicity valeted the car. As they walked to the door, Oliver could not stop his hand from settling on her lower back. She didn't pull away. Tommy saw them enter and waved them over, as he stood and hugged Felicity tight before giving her a big kiss on the lips. Oliver glared. Sara hid a smile behind her hand at his look and got up to give Felicity a hug herself. Felicity was giving Tommy a funny look but he just winked at her. Tommy moved his arm for her to sit down and immediately scooted in beside her. Felicity thought Oliver was going to combust. But to his credit he took a seat next to Sara.

"Sara Lance.", she said holding out her hand to him.

"Oliver Queen.", he said, shaking her hand but his jaw was tight.

"So I hear you are her new body guard." Sara said, as Tommy slid his arm behind Felicity on the booth bench, and Oliver tried not to glare. 

"Umm, yes, until we can find who tried to kill her.", he said. He really needed to calm down, so he calmed himself with a deep breath.

"Oliver worked for the CIA for 5 years Sara.", Felicity said, as she picked up her menu and tried to act casual. She was not doing a very good job.

Tommy looked at him impressed. "CIA!", he said. "Well I am glad to see my girl is in good hands.", giving her shoulders a squeeze. Oliver glared.

Oliver finally looked at Sara, turning his body slightly toward her. "So Sara. What do you do?", he asked.  Oliver was getting the impression that there was more going on here than met the eye, and he decided he would play along.

"I bar tend down at Tommy's club Verdant.", she said, giving him a smile. Maybe she would give Tommy a little shit for his ruse.

"Really, well maybe I should stop by for a drink sometime.", he said with a wink.

"Well maybe you should.", Sara said with a grin.

Tommy and Felicity glared.

The waiter came and took their drink order, and Felicity ordered a margarita. She felt she was going to need alcohol tonight.

When the waiter brought their drinks Sara leaned a little closer to Oliver, causing Tommy to remove his arm from behind Felicity. "So Oliver. Did you ever shoot anybody?", she asked with a seductive laugh. Felicity about spit out her drink. _Ok, this was getting out of hand_. She knew Sara was not really flirting but she didn't like it one bit. And from the way Tommy had tensed beside her he was not too happy either.

"Only once. But that is a story for another time.", he winked.

"I just love a man that knows how to handle a gun.", Sara said, and Tommy lost it.

"Ok. Sara, can I talk to you for a moment?", he said, pushing Felicity out of the booth.

Sara grinned, "Why of course Tommy."

Tommy grabbed her hand and pulled her out the front door, as Oliver turned to Felicity with an eyebrow raised. "Has your boyfriend always been jealous when it comes to Sara?", he asked, taking a sip of his water. Oliver never drank when he was on duty, and despite the casual atmosphere, he was on duty.

Felicity sighed, deciding it was time to tell him he truth, "He's not my boyfriend."

Oliver lifted an eyebrow, "Did you just say he is not your boyfriend? Well he sure is handsy for someone who is not your boyfriend." Oliver was not going to let her off the hook so easy.

Felicity gave him a pointed look. "Tommy is my best friend. We have known each other since we were kids. He and Sara are dating and have been happily dating for 2 years.", she said, taking a sip of her drink and looking anywhere but in his mocking blue eyes.

Oliver stood from the table, and Felicity's breath hitched as she thought he had enough. He was leaving. But he walked to her side of the booth, and pushed her over with his hip, scooting in beside her so she was blocked against the inside of the booth.

"That was not a very nice game to play Miss Smoak.", he said way too smoothly. He kept his hands folded on the table, and did not look at her, but his thigh was pressing into hers.

"Well when you made the assumption at work, I just didn't correct you.", she said lamely.

Oliver turned his body and placed his arm along the back of the booth, effectively boxing Felicity in, and causing their faces to be close.

"I don't like games Miss Smoak, especially when it comes to someone I am trying to keep safe."

"And I don't like being made to feel like I am being babysat, 24/7", she said. "I am not a child", she huffed.

"Oh I know your are not a child Miss Smoak. In fact I have been highly aware of that fact since we first met." he said, and his eyes slid down her from her face to her chest and back up.

Felicity shifted in her seat. His look plus the alcohol from her margarita, were causing her body to heat.

Tommy and Sara walked back in holding hands, and slid into the booth across from them. Tommy gave Oliver an apologetic look, Sara nudged his ribs. "Oliver, I owe you an apology. I am sorry that I misled you about my relationship with Felicity.", he said. 

Oliver gave him a measured look, and then smiled. "Apology accepted Tommy."

"Just know that Felicity means a lot to me, and to Sara. We want her to be safe, and we are trusting you to keep her safe."

Oliver and Tommy looked at each other and came to an unspoken understanding. "Don't worry Tommy. I would give my life for Miss Smoak.", he said, with no hesitation. 

Felicity looked at him in surprise. What he said hit her square in the gut. He was her body guard which meant if he had to, he would give his life for her. To protect her. What kind of man did that for someone they barely knew?

The waiter came and took their food order, and the evening passed very pleasantly. Anyone looking at their table would see two happy couples, talking and laughing. And Oliver never moved his thigh. He kept it right up next to hers.  Finishing their food, they all ordered a second round of drinks. Felicity was feeling the alcohol a little but she did not care. She was actually having a good time.

Felicity and Tommy told stories from their childhood, and Felicity turned red as Tommy proceeded to tell them about the one time they kissed. Felicity had been drunk and had kissed Tommy after he drove her home from the party they had attended. The kiss had been so awkward that they had never repeated it and rarely talked about it.

Oliver looked over at Felicity with a soft smile. He liked hearing stories about her.

Oliver told them some stories from working for the White House, and Felicity found herself fascinated. She learned that he had joined the CIA after leaving the Army and he retired when he was shot in the arm and now did private work, hence him working for her.

Felicity found herself pressing her thigh closer to his unconsciously, and Oliver shifted a little, her closeness was distracting. As they continued to laugh and have a good time, Felicity decided she did not want the evening to end. But it had to, and eventually Tommy and Sara stood, as they all got ready to leave. Oliver offered her a hand to help her up from her seat and she gave him a grateful smile. Their hands lingered before he removed his from her grasp.

Oliver placed his hand at her back as they walked to the front door, and Felicity felt it with a shiver. As they stood outside the restaurant Felicity gave Sara and Tommy both big hugs, as Oliver shook Tommy's hand. They promised to get together again next week and Tommy and Sara left.

The valet brought the car around, and Oliver grabbed the keys. "I will drive.", he said and opened the passenger side door. Felicity slid into the seat and Oliver averted his gaze as her skirt slid up. The zipper winked at him as the streetlights hit it and he slammed the door shut a little too hard, before walking around and climbing into the drivers seat.

As Oliver drove, Felicity tried not to stare at his hands on the steering wheel. Strong hands. She felt her body flush. Large hands. As she sat in an alcohol induced haze, she wondered what those hands would feel like on her body...on her skin. it had been a long time since Felicity had been with a man and the fact that she was obviously attracted to Oliver and that he just happened to be one of the handsomest men she had ever seen was creating a perfect storm of desire within Felicity.

They arrived back at her apartment, and Oliver stood and let Felicity enter before he did. And then he proceeded to crowd her personal space, standing right next to her. Felicity held her breath slightly. Neither looked at the other.

When the elevator doors slid open, Felicity walked in and immediately took off her heels, giving a sigh of relief. She loved shoes but they could be brutal on the feet. Oliver entered in behind her and seeing the zipper that went across her hip and up her back, caused his fingers to twitch. Felicity turned to him, as he walked up to her and again invaded her personal space but not quite touching her. 

"No more games Felicity.", he said as his gaze slid over her face. His blue eyes were intense and Felicity could not look away. The way he said her name made goose bumps break out over her body.

"What if I like games Mr. Queen?", she said. _Where had that come from? Liquid courage?_

Oliver kept his hands in his pockets as they stared at each other, the tension hitting them in waves. "I don't think you want to play that game with me Miss Smoak, especially tonight."

Felicity's eyes slid down over his chest, and she licked her lips as she remembered seeing him without his shirt. It made her body ache with a need that was intense and sudden. She returned her eyes to his, her body leaning toward him.

 _Jesus_ , the way she was looking at him was making it very difficult to do the right thing. He wanted to grab that zipper and see what it unveiled, but he couldn't. Not tonight.

He reached up and gently traced a finger over her lips. Her breath hitched as she looked at him, both their eyes reflecting a want they had been trying to ignore.

But then he lowered his hand and took a step back. He wouldn't take advantage of her current vulnerable state.

"Goodnight Felicity.", he said and turned and walked to his room.

"Goodnight Oliver."

Felicity watched him walk off with a disappointing frown, and turned and headed to her room. As she undressed and pulled on her panda pajamas, she crawled into bed with a huff. Her body was thrumming with need. She took a deep breath, and calmed herself. Maybe him keeping his touch light had been a good thing because she had a feeling that if he had touched her the way she was wanting, craving that he would become an addiction she could not break.

Punching her pillow she finally fell into a fitful sleep and deep blue eyes were what she saw in her dreams.

Oliver sat down on his bed, and rubbed his head in his hands. God he wanted her and he wanted her bad. But she was his client. He had to remain professional. Stripping his suit, he threw on his sweatpants and laid on the bed with his arms behind his head. He wondered why his chest felt lighter knowing she was not with Tommy and why his finger still burned from where it had grazed her lips. He finally drifted off to sleep, his mind replaying a silver zipper and a red dress.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Felicity woke with her head pounding. Grabbing her glasses from the side table, she saw a glass of water and two aspirin sitting by the lamp. Oliver! When had he brought that to her? Downing the aspirins, she jumped from the bed and headed to the living room. Luckily it was Saturday and she did not have to be at the office today.

Walking to the kitchen, she saw Oliver on the patio, already dressed, talking on the phone. She was curious but placed her glass in the sink before pouring a cup of coffee. It was nice waking to coffee each morning. Felicity sipped her coffee as she walked over to the couch and sat down cross legged. Oliver finished his phone call and seeing Felicity on the couch, walked back inside.

“How are you feeling this morning?”, he asked hesitantly. He sat in the chair next to the couch and looked at her intently.

“Like I have a jackhammer going off in my head. I only had 2 margaritas, but I am a light weight when it comes to drinking.”, she said and laughed softly.

Oliver smiled. It was the first time she had really seen him smile. She wanted to see him do it more.

“I talked to some of my contacts at the FBI this morning. I have them checking online chatter to see if we can figure out who might be after you and why.”, he said. “I called John and he recommended we lay low today.”

Felicity frowned. “So, we are stuck in my apartment all day?”

“Just for today.”

“No! I am not going to become a prisoner in my home Oliver.”, she said stubbornly.

“Felicity!! We have no idea who this guy is, where he is or when he is going to strike again. He has hit you twice, and both times within your place of business. That is bold!”, he said, getting a little irritated.

Felicity stood up, “I don’t care! If I stay locked in this apartment all day then that is giving him exactly what he wants. He wants me afraid. I can’t do that Oliver, I won’t.”

Oliver’s hands gripped the arms of the chair. _Damn she was stubborn!_

“We are staying in Felicity!”, he said. His voice firm.

“Well maybe you are, but I’m not!”, she said and headed toward her room.

Oliver immediately followed her, trying to keep his cool, but he was holding on by a thin thread. He stalked past her and stood in her doorway, blocking her entrance.

“What are you doing?”, he said, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I am getting dressed and then I am going to go to the grocery store, maybe run some errands, live my life _Mr. Queen_. Now, move out of my way please.”, she said trying to move him. He was like trying to move a brick wall, immobile.

“You can get dressed, but you are not leaving this apartment _Miss Smoak_!”, he emphasized her name, clearly frustrated.

She narrowed her eyes at him, “Fine! Can I at least take a shower and put on some clothes?”

Oliver looked down at her pajamas, and she could swear she saw the jerk-wads lips twitch as he took in her pajamas. He quirked an eyebrow.

“Panda’s hu? I would not have imagined _THAT_ would be what you sleep in.”, he said.

“And just what did you imagine Mr. Queen.”, she glared, crossing her arms, mimicking his stance.

“Nothing Miss Smoak. I imagined nothing.”, he said heatedly, his double entendre perfectly clear.

Felicity blushed and shoved past him. He let her go, and then stalked to the living room. _Well that was smooth Queen!_

Stripping her pajamas, she jumped into the shower, mumbling about big, jerk wads with controlling issues as she did. If he thinks she is going to just here and twiddle her thumbs then he doesn’t know her very well.

Felicity dried and brushed her hair, piling it on top of her head, and then applying light make-up, she put on jeans and a Smoak Screen Technologies t-shirt, before putting on her tennis shoes and heading back down the hall.

Oliver watched her return cautiously. He was on high alert and she knew it. She walked into the living room, and grabbing her keys and purse made her way purposely to the elevator door. Again, Oliver was there blocking her way, and this time he was mad.

“Do you have a death wish or something?”, he growled. “I told you we are not leaving this apartment.”

Felicity looked him in the eye and poked his chest, “And I told you I am not sitting here, locked in my apartment all day, just because some crazy wants me dead.”

“I will tie you to that chair if I have to Felicity.”, he said. She was infuriating.

“You just try Oliver…..”, but before she could say more, she yelped as he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and stalked back to the living room.

 _Are you freaking kidding me? Was he seriously carrying her like a caveman?_ Her fists pummeled his back but he paid them no mind. He sat her down in the chair and caged her in with his hands on the arms of the chair. He leaned down into her face.

“Now, I am only going to say this one more time Miss Smoak so listen carefully. We are staying in this apartment today. That is on orders from John. If you make one move to go near that door again, I swear I will tie you to his chair. You get me?”, he said, his eyes intensely hard, his voice steel.

Felicity looked into his eyes and saw that he was serious. She also noticed how close his face was to hers and her eyes flickered to his lips. His slid to hers. He should back away, but his hands were locked on the chair and he could not make himself move.

“I get you perfectly Mr. Queen.”, she whispered. Her tongue flicked out and licked her lips as her throat was dry from his nearness. And his eyes grew darker. Their mouths were so close they were sharing breaths, and Felicity’s quickened. Oliver saw his affect on her and groaned. _God she was beautiful!_ He closed his eyes briefly and when he did, she leaned forward closing the space between them. As soon as her soft lips touched his, he sucked in a breath. He didn’t pull away. Her hands slid up behind his neck, and her lips grazed over his, softly hesitantly. He heard a soft whimper leave her throat, and he leaned closer, deepening the kiss. Her fingers tightened in his hair.

 _Fuck!_ He needed to stop this now. But he couldn’t, and he slid his tongue past her lips and inside her mouth as she opened up beneath him. She tasted so good, like mint and cherry and he was addicted.

She moaned so softly, and Oliver gripped the chair even tighter, his knuckles turning white. He kissed her hungrily, the pressure hard and insistent. Felicity needed him closer, needed to feel him, and as she slid her hands down over his chest, he suddenly broke the kiss, and stepped away, his breathing ragged and his eyes tormented.

She looked at him with surprise and confusion.

“We can’t Felicity!” he said. He ran a hand over his face and she stood up looking utterly kissed and frustrated.

“Why?”, she said.

“Because I am your body guard. I’m not suppose to sleep with my clients.”, he gritted and winced. It sounded so crude and hollow to him.

Felicity stepped closer to him, he looked down afraid if he looked into her eyes he would say fuck it and take her right here, just like her eyes were begging him to take her. Felicity took another step, and Oliver growled.

“Felicity! Please!”, he said closing his eyes, his voice broken. He was on the literal edge.

She stepped closer, their chests barely touching, her head tilted up toward him showing the line of her neck, and her blue eyes expressing her need. "That is not a good enough excuse Oliver.", she said softly. "You said we were not leaving this apartment." She reached up and ran her hands up his chest. His t-shirt showed every muscle perfectly and she wanted to explore every ridge. "So no more games Mr. Queen."

Oliver's hands fisted at his side, and then the next thing he knew they were in her hair. He pulled the pins letting her hair fall to her shoulders, and he tangled his hands in the silky fine tresses. He tugged her hair lightly, causing her face to tilt up and then before he could stop himself he was kissing her again. Felicity's hands gripped his face as his mouth took exactly what she was offering and she opened more to him. Their tongues danced as she moaned ever so sweetly. Oliver took immediate control as he backed her toward the glass wall looking over the balcony. Her back hit the cold glass and she arched her hips into his, as he completely dominated her mouth.

He broke the kiss, leaning his fore head against hers. "Jesus Felicity, what are you doing to me?" He needed to stop.

She gripped the belt loops of his jeans tugging his hips forward, feeling him hard and oh so delicious. She couldn't help herself and she reached her hand down rubbing him through his jeans. She could feel the wetness between her legs and she let her eyes lift to his. She ran her finger over his lips. 

"The same thing you are doing to me.", she whispered hoarsely and she squeezed his cock.

He immediately grabbed her hands and pushed them over her head and kissed her desperately. 

His decision was made. He couldn't pull away if he wanted to.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is the smut chapter. Giving you fair warning. Enjoy!!

Felicity reveled in the feel of him as he pushed his hips against hers. His kiss turns carnal, wanting, and he holds both of her hands with his one, as his other hand slides to the bottom of her t-shirt. Moving slowly up underneath it he palms her breast through her bra. Arching her chest, she tries to push her hips closer to him, but he moves his hips back. He is controlling what she can and cannot do, and a secret part of her is loving it. Moving his hand down slightly from her breast, he moves it underneath her bra, and tugs on her nipple. Felicity lets out a groan of pleasure. His calloused hand feels so good on her skin, just as she thought it would. Oliver pulls from her kiss, looking down at her as his hand strokes her breast and then he tugs her nipple again. He watches her face as she squirms and moans at the feeling. 

Oliver released her hands and tugged her t-shirt up over her chest, then pulled up her bra, she see's his eyes darken as her chest presses up towards him, her nipples hard and begging for something, anything. Taking her hands he again presses them above her head before leaning his head down and taking her taunt nipple in his mouth. Laving it with his tongue, Felicity squirmed her core growing wetter by the minute. _Jesus she was so turned on!_

"You said no more games Miss Smoak. But you also said you like games.", he said sucking on her nipple before releasing it from his lips. Felicity whimpered. "Well I am very good at games. Would you like to find out how good?", he asked, moving to her other breast. He took it into his mouth and sucked hard, causing her to cry out with the indescribable pleasure he is giving her. And he hasn't even touched her where she wants him most yet.

All she can do is nod her head, her body completely on fire. 

"What was that?", he asked, removing his mouth with one final tug, causing her hips to jerk to his, but he moved his hips away.

"Oh god yes!", she said, panting.

Oliver grinned a sexy, carnal grin. "Good." 

Oliver released her hands and moved her down the hall to her bedroom. Turning her back to him he unhooked her bra, his hands sliding up to cup her breasts, squeezing and playing with her nipples. Leaning his head forward, he nipped at her earlobe and Felicity's knees almost gave out.

"How long do you think I can touch you until you are begging me to cum Felicity?", he asked, his breath hot against her ear. He was causing her core to throb, and she was so turned on she could smell her arousal through her jeans. "Take your shoes off.", Felicity toed her shoes off, her body complying to his command with no hesitation. He turned her back around, and Felicity bit her bottom lip when she saw his face. He was looking down at her with wonder and lust, and he moved her back to the bed, the backs of her knees brushing the edge.

"Lay back Felicity!", he said, pulling off his t-shirt. _Oh jesus, his chest! He was so beautiful!_

Felicity sat down and laid back on the bed, her feet on the floor, Oliver spread her legs, moving between her knees, as he reached down and unbuttoned and unzipped her pants. He tugged them roughly down her legs and off, and Felicity's hips rose up off the bed not only to let him remove her pants, but in unadulterated need. He threw her pants to the side, and looking down at her could see how turned on she was, her panties were soaked. Reaching down he watched her face as he ran a hand along her panties feeling her wetness and her heat through the thin material.

"Oliver!", she panted. 

She watched as Oliver reached down and unbuttoned his jeans, leaving them zipped. She licked her lips at his hard erection pressing against his pants, and wondered how he would feel inside of her. Oliver motioned for her to move up the bed, and she pushed herself up, leaning back on her elbows. Oliver gently pressed her down and taking her hands moved them up above her head, before pushing her bra and shirt up, so that her hands were trapped by the material holding them, her shirt acting like the softest rope around her wrists. Leaning over her, his hands on either side of her, he leaned down and took a nipple again in his mouth, as one of his knees moved up spreading her legs. He tugged her nipple with his teeth as his hard thigh pressed into her wet core. 

She gasped, "Oh my god Oliver!!", rubbing against his leg, chasing the friction she so desperately craved.

Oliver moved a hand down between her thighs as his lips whispered up her chest to her neck. He nipped her between her neck and shoulder blade as his hand rubbed her though her panties.

"You are so wet Felicity.", he whispered. "Do you want more?"

Felicity had always been one to have control in her life, in her business, but right now, at this moment, conceding all control to him, was making her feel so wanton and so desperately sexy that she whispered, "Yes! Please!"

Oliver moved down between her legs and slowly pulled her panties down. As his eyes roamed over her, he threw them to the floor and Felicity was bared to him.

"You are so beautiful!", he growled, seeing her wetness glistening between her legs. 

Oliver stood up off the bed, and slowly unzipped his jeans. Felicity's eyes were blown, and she was whimpering and moving her hips. She needed friction, something, anything. She needed him!

Pushing his jeans and boxers down and toeing off his shoes, Oliver removed them and his socks. His cock sprang free, the relief of pressure making him groan. The sound went all through Felicity's body. He was the most beautiful man she had ever seen. 

Moving back up her body, he moved a hand to her wrists making sure they were still secure, before he slipped a hand down and slid a finger inside her wet core. It slid in easily and she arched, as he moved it slowly in and out. It wasn't enough.

"More Oliver please!", she whispered, her voice husky.

Oliver slid in a second finger and continued his slow pace, his eyes watching her face. "How does that feel Felicity?"

"More please!", she whimpered.

Oliver slid in a third finger and continued his maddeningly slow thrusts. Felicity's hips were moving and she was feeling a tingle all along her body. 

"Your close aren't you Felicity?", he said, quickening the thrusts of his fingers. He reached his hand down and slowly started to stroke himself, and Felicity about combusted. His fingers were fucking her and his hand was stroking his cock, and pretty soon Felicity's muscles started to tense up.

"Do you want to cum Felicity?", he asked slowing his fingers. She whimpered, needing the movement. She shook her head yes frantically.

"I didn't hear you. Do you want to cum Felicity?", he asked, as his fingers continued their movement.

"Yes, fuck Yes!!!!!!", she cried out. 

"Tell me!" he says.

"Fuck Oliver please, let me cum!!", she finally begs, pleads. 

"Where are your condoms?", he asked gruffly. Felicity pointed to the side table, and Oliver reached over opening the drawer. Grabbing one, he tore the packet with his teeth, and removed the condom, rolling it slowly down his length. Then moving his hand back to her he thrust three fingers back inside her as his pace quickened and his hand started to stroke his cock again. 

"Look at me Felicity!", he said, watching her every move, every twitch, every thrust of her hips.

She looked at him and seeing him touch himself, while his fingers were inside her, set her right on the precipice, and feeling it, Oliver suddenly removed his fingers and thrust into her, as her orgasm ripped through her. She is all sensation and sweet release as he thrusts hard and deep through her orgasm, and suddenly he is cumming with her. His hips slamming into her before he collapses on top of her, their bodies twitching in absolute boneless release.

As their breathing slowly starts to come down, Felicity marvels at how she feels, as he is still inside her, his body a warm hard blanket over her. She smiles as she realizes she has just been completely and thoroughly fucked.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Oliver stood getting rid of the condom and tugged on his jeans before gently removing her shirt and bra from her wrists. He sat on the edge of the bed and looked at her. She could tell he was conflicted by the look in his eyes.

She looked so beautiful laying with her hair spread out over the pillow, her cheeks flushed and her body languid and satisfied. He gently stroked a hand down her cheek, and she grabbed his hand and smiled. It lit her whole face, and he sucked in a breath. She was breathtaking.

“So, if that is how we are going to spend our time locked in this apartment, I think I could get use to it.”, she teased sitting up. Seeing his face, she took his hand. “Oliver, what is wrong? I can see your mind working overtime.”

“Felicity, I don’t regret what happened, but it should not have happened. I’m your body guard.”, he said, rubbing his neck. HIs eyes looked haunted, as if remembering something.

“Oh no Oliver, I am not going to let you do that!”, she said tugging the comforter up around her as she leaned toward him. “I am an adult and I knew exactly what we were doing.”

Oliver gave her a tender smile, shaking away his thoughts. She was not Shado. She looked so fierce and adamant. “I feel like I should be saying yes ma’am.”, he grinned.

“I might like the sound of that Mr. Queen.”. she grinned and climbed onto his lap. But as Oliver kissed her, his phone buzzed. Removing it from his pants pocket he opened the text. It was from John.

“John is coming over. He has some news.”, he said, closing his phone. Felicity sighed, placing her forehead on his shoulder, her arms around his neck. He gently rubbed her back. “You ok?”

“Yes. But it’s not everyday you find out who might be trying to kill you.” She tried to joke but it came out forced.

Oliver hugged her to him. “I’ll be here with you Felicity.” She leaned back and kissed him, but as it started to turn heated, he sat her from him. “Behave yourself Miss Smoak. We have to get dressed.”, he admonished with no bite. “That will have to wait until later.”

Felicity groaned and reached for her clothes, as Oliver grabbed his clothes and headed to his room.

Thirty minutes later the elevator monitors beeped and Oliver checked the image before sending down the elevator. John walked off a few minutes later, and they all sat in the living room. Oliver and Felicity sat on the couch, and John raised an eyebrow when he saw how close they were sitting. He didn’t say a word.

“Felicity, do you know of a man by the name of Caden James?”, John asked getting right to the point.

Felicity frowned. “Umm, yes, he was an employee of my company. We had to let him go last year because he was caught trying to steal some of our tech. Why?”

John looked at Oliver. “It seems our Mr. James purchased a Barrett M82A1 in .50 BMG, about six months ago. We have sent detectives to his place of residence.”

“He seemed harmless. I mean how does he go from stealing tech to trying to kill me. I don’t understand.”. she said confused.

"Maybe he holds a grudge because you fired him? There have been attempted murders for a lot less.", John said.

"Do you think he his working alone?", Oliver asked.

"Well we are not sure. But the fact that two types of shell casings were found at the scene suggests he has a accomplice. Question is who? We have suspicions that it could be someone on the inside still working for the company. That would explain how they were able to get into the building both times."

"I have Detective Roy Harper looking into his background to see if there is anything suspicious. If I find out more, I will let you guys know.”, he said standing up.

“So, does that mean we can get out today?”, Felicity said hopefully. “I mean we are out of groceries, and I have a ton of errands to run….”, she started babbling. John immediately cut her off.

“Grocery store yes, errands can wait Felicity.” He walked over and placed his hands on her shoulders. “Until we catch this guy there is a bullseye on your head. Let Oliver do his job. Ok?” John gave her a hug and then walked over to the door.

“Can I talk to you for a minute Oliver?”, he asked. Oliver walked over and John lowered his voice.

“What is happening man?”, John asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Oliver knew what he was asking. He sighed.

“Look I am not going to get in your business, but we both know what can happen when lines are blurred.”, John said. He placed a hand on Oliver’s shoulder. “I saw what the situation with Shado did to you. I love you and Felicity both and I want you to be happy. Just be careful, ok?”

Oliver nodded, but could not say anything as memories of Shado filled his thoughts.

John pressed the elevator button and stepping on gave Oliver a nod before the doors closed.

Felicity stood from the couch. She needed to do something. Grabbing her purse and keys she looked at Oliver. "Time for some grocery shopping Oliver.", she said shaking her keys at him.

Oliver walked over and gently took her face in his hands. "Are you ok?"

Felicity nodded and closed her eyes, before opening them and looking at him. "I just want to continue the rest of the day as if it is normal, ok?", she said beseechingly.

"Ok Miss Smoak.", he grabbed the keys. "But I am driving."

They arrived at the store, and keeping her close to his side, they shopped picking up food, toiletries, and whatever else they needed. It felt almost domesticated, and Oliver had to try not to get too complacent. He made sure to scout the parking lot before they headed to and from the store, and he kept her close to him, his hand on her back at all times. Felicity did not mind at all. When they returned to her apartments, they moved to the kitchen to put up the groceries and the close proximity was affecting them both. Something about seeing big, bad-ass Oliver moving around the kitchen gave Felicity a warm fuzzy feeling, and she finally sat down on a bar stool, and placed her chin in her hand, staring unashamedly.

Oliver quirked an eyebrow at her as he saw her position.

She waved her hand at him, "Oh don't mind me. Just continue with what you were doing.", she said and placed her chin back in her hand with a lazy grin. She tilted her head to the side and stared at his ass as he bent down to place the sugar under the cabinet. A sigh escaped her lips. Straightening and closing the cabinet door he turned to her with a false glare.

"Ok, Miss Smoak. Are you enjoying the show?", he said stalking toward her.

 "Oh yes. I was just admiring your form in the kitchen Mr. Queen.", she said and gave him a dead pan look.

"Wait until you see me cook Miss Smoak.", he said as he reached her and stepped between her knees. "I can do things with a pan and spatula that you have only imagined in your dreams.", he quipped.

Her breathing quickened as he leaned down and kissed along her neck. "Like....like what?", she asked and swallowed.

"Well blueberry pancakes for one.", he said as he sucked behind her ear. She shivered. "Making sure the pan is hot enough. You have to have the temperature just right. And you want to make sure your batter is wet, but not too wet." She moaned as his teeth tugged her earlobe. He was making her a hot mess.

"Uh hu...", she mumbled as her eyes half closed and her hands moved up into his hair.

"And the pancake needs to be firm before you flip it.", he said with a grin, as he tugged her hips forward, pressing his into her.

"How.....how firm?", she mumbled not sure what she was saying anymore.

_For fuck's sake! The man was making her horny talking about freaking pancakes. Seriously?_

"Very firm Miss Smoak. You don't want them to fall apart before they are ready.", he kissed back across her jaw and down her chest.

_She was suddenly desperate for blueberry pancakes._


	10. Chapter 10

Oliver and Felicity spent the rest of the afternoon on the couch watching TV. Felicity talked him into watching Dr. Who, which was her favorite series. He was leaning back on the couch with his legs up and she was laying between them on his chest. He held her to him watching the lights from the TV flicker over her hair and her face. She was quickly becoming a wonderful surprise in his life. He knew at some point he would have to tell her about Shado. But not today. Today was too perfect. Felicity dozed off and Oliver gave her a kiss on the head, before sliding out from under her. He needed to clear his head, so he decided to go for a run. Changing into his sweats he left her a note on the table before he headed downstairs.

As he paced his breath, he thought back over the last week and then his thoughts turned to Shado. She had been an agent that he had been assigned to work with right before he had retired. In fact, she was the reason he had retired. He could have kept his job, even with his wounded arm. But mentally he couldn’t. He was supposed to protect her. He couldn’t. Flashes of screams and blood and he found his pace quickening as he tried desperately to run from the memories. From the pain. It still haunted him.

Turning back toward her apartment, Oliver ran through the parking garage and hit the elevator button. Felicity did not answer. He hit it again, activating the video monitor. Felicity never came. Oliver’s heartbeat accelerated, his chest tightening, as he raced around to the front door of the building. He headed straight for the stairs, his muscles burning as he ran up the 12 flights. When he reached her floor, his chest tightened even more. The door from the stairs to the laundry room was kicked open. Quietly entering the room, he walked to a side table. He had hidden an extra gun his second night there in the laundry cabinet, and he grabbed it from the drawer, before releasing the safety and slowly making his way to the hallway. The apartment was unusually quiet. But then he heard a noise. Someone was groaning, and Oliver quickly made his way toward the sound with his gun drawn. As he rounded the corner to Felicity’s room, he saw a man on the floor, grabbing his head and groaning, a knife a few feet away and Felicity was sitting on the bed holding her bat as if her life depended on it.

Keeping his gun trained on the guy, he looked at Felicity. The pressure in his chest easing only slightly as he took in her appearance. There had obviously been a struggle but somehow, she had made it to her bat, and knocked the guy out.

“Felicity, are you ok?”, he asked, his eyes darting between her and the man on the floor.

She nodded, obviously in shock.

Oliver kept the gun trained on the guy. “Felicity can you go to my room and in the black bag in the corner bring me the handcuffs you find in there?”, he asked.

Felicity stood and looked at the guy before hurrying down the hall. Finding the cuffs she hurried back and gave them to Oliver. He immediately cuffed the guys hands behind his back and yanked him to his feet. Felicity gasped at the look in Oliver’s eyes. They were deadly. Shoving the guy forward, he pushed him to the living room, sitting him on the floor near the couch. He crouched down in front of the guy and sneered. “If you so much as twitch, you are dead. Do you understand?” The guy just groaned. He probably had a concussion.

Oliver grabbed his phone and immediately called John, before walking over and taking Felicity in his arms. Neither cared that he was sweaty. He just needed to hold her. To know she was ok. She buried her head in his chest, he buried his in her hair. He wanted to know what happened but he would wait for John to arrive. He took her face in his hands and his eyes swept over her. She had a bruise that was forming on her neck.  _The piece of shit had gotten his hands on her_. Oliver's self control nearly left him. If she had not been standing there, he would have beaten the guy to an inch of his miserable life. Instead he ran his thumb over it, his jaw ticking furiously.

Oliver heard the monitors ding for the elevator, and seeing it was John sent the elevator down. John and several police officers entered, and John walked over to where Oliver had his arm around Felicity, holding her close.

“What happened?”, he looked at them both.

“Felicity was asleep on the couch and I decided to go for a run. He must have been watching the building because when I came back I found Felicity in her room holding her bat, and this guy groaning on the floor.”, he bit out.

John looked at Felicity. “Felicity can you tell us what happened?”

She nodded. “I woke up to a noise in the laundry room. I saw Oliver’s note that he had gone for a run, so I knew it was not him. I ran to my room, and as I went through the door, this guy came out of nowhere and tackled me. I was able to use that move you taught me last year, where I kicked him in the balls with my knee and was able to get to my bat and when he came at me, I knocked the knife out of his hand before hitting him in the head.”

Oliver felt her shaking and pulled her closer. "I want a crack at him John!", Oliver said, his voice like ice.

"We will handle this Oliver!", John said, but Oliver was not having it.

"He attacked her! In her home John! I want some time with him.", he said. They stared at each other for a few seconds and then John nodded. "We will get him booked and then I will call you tomorrow and you can come down. You will have 5 minutes."

Oliver nodded. They had come to an understanding. And John knew deep in his heart if it was Lyla, he would want the same thing. No words were needed.

An hour later, after the door had been secured, the officers wrapped things up leading the guy out of the apartment. John walked over and gave Felicity a hug. She had become like family to him and Lyla, and he was going to make damn sure she was ok.

"I'll be in touch.", John said, exchanging a look with Oliver before he left.

Once they were alone and things were quiet, Oliver led Felicity over to the couch and sat down pulling her onto  his lap. He held her close. She was shaking and he just hugged her. Neither one said anything and Oliver's head filled with regret. He should not have left. But she had him all in knots and he had needed to clear his head. That mistake had almost cost her and him, her life.

He finally felt her settling down, and he stood, holding her in his arms, and carried her down the hall to her room. Setting her on her feet, he walked into the bathroom, and started the bathwater running. Checking the temperature, he added some bath salts and walked back to her.

"Why don't you take a bath. I will be right out here if you need me." He started to walk but she grabbed his hand holding on tight.

"Don't go!", she whispered. Her eyes looked up at his with a need. But this was not a sexual one, this was a need of safety, of feeling his presence with her. Of needing to know she was not alone. He turned back to her and gently started to undress her. Their eyes remained locked. Hers searching for something to ground her. His giving her just what she needed at that moment.

After stripping them both of their clothes, he led her into the bathroom, and turning off the water, he stepped in, pulling her with him. Sitting back against the edge he pulled her back against him and wrapped his arms around her. Then taking the washcloth from the side of the tub, he slowly started to wash her body.

She leaned her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes as the warm water cascaded down her chest. He gently started with her neck, then worked his way down over her breasts and chest to her stomach. She completely relaxed as he scrubbed the feel of the man's hands, the mans' breath from her body.  

Oliver’s hands drifted down and gently washed her legs, before moving back up to her shoulders. He squeezed the warm water from the washcloth and watched as it trickled down her chest. Felicity sat up and turned his arms, straddling his hips. Placing her hands in his hair, she kissed him deeply. He knew she was needing to feel something, needing to feel him, and he deepened the kiss, giving her all of him.

"Maybe we should get out, so I can put on a condom.", he said as she kissed his jaw and then sucked his earlobe. He shuddered.

"I'm on the pill Oliver.", she whispered against his lips. "I want you here, with nothing but just you and me."

Their tongues danced and stroked each other as she gently rocked against him. He groaned as his body responded growing hard as her breasts slid along his chest. He gripped her hips and pushed up against her. She shifted above him, her hand reaching down and stroking him under the water. Feeling her hand on him and the water swirling around,  Oliver gripped her hips tighter as he pushed up again. Felicity leaned down and kissed him heatedly, and adjusting herself, she sank down onto his cock slowly taking him inside her. Using her knees she started to move up and down, Oliver's hands slid to her ass as she set a slow and steady pace. She gripped his hair, the moans and sighs from them both echoing in the bathroom. As their excitement built she started to move faster, moving up and dropping down harder. Oliver hips bucked up pushing in deep as she rode him, the water lapping at the tubs edge. Their gazes locked, each one felt their orgasm building.

"Oliver!", she panted, riding him harder and faster. 

"Fuck Felicity!", he said as he felt his body tensing. He reached down and as he thrust up into her, he rubbed her clit, and Felicity exploded around him. Oliver pushed up into her hard, and then his release hit. Their cries of pleasure mingled as their bodies continued moving, finally slowing down. His arms gripped her tight, and she collapsed against his chest, her muscles still clenching and unclenching around him as he stayed inside of her.

Felicity moved off from him, standing as Oliver stood and took her hand, helping her out. He dried each of their bodies, before he took her hand and led her to the bed. Pulling back the covers Felicity crawled inside and tugged him down with her. He moved in behind her, pulling her back to his chest as his arm banded across her waist. 

"Goodnight Oliver!"

"Goodnight Felicity."

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Star City Police Department**

John waited as their suspect was checked for a concussion at Star City General Hospital. Once he was released John escorted him to the SCPD and stayed while he was booked. He wanted to get the guy in a room and interrogate him tonight. He called Lyla letting her know he would be late getting home. As the guy was settled in the interrogation room, one of his officers brought John some information on the guy. His name was Luic Guillermo, and he was a knife for hire. Loyal to no-one he traveled where the money led him, and tonight it had led him to Felicity's door.

John sat across from the man and eyed him closely. Felicity had clocked him good, and John hid a smirk as he imagined the petite woman getting the jump on him. John pulled a picture of Caden James from his folder and placed it in front of Luic. The guy glanced but didn't say a word.

"Do you know this guy Luic?", John asked.

"Nah man.", Luic said as he leaned back in his chair trying to seem calm.

"Look again man.", John said firmer.

Luic didn't even glance at the photo. "I said I don't know him.", he said firmly.

"Ok. Why did you attacked Miss Smoak today?", John asked. 

Luic shrugged. "I was just looking for some cash dude, and she happened to be in my way."

John laughed a cold laugh."Really? Now why would someone who had just deposited $10,000 in their bank account be looking for money at a penthouse apartment?"

Luic fidgeted. John could tell he was getting nervous.

"Now, I am going to ask you again. Why did you attack Felicity Smoak today?", John asked harder.

"Because I was paid to man.", Luic said.

"By whom?"

Luic looked at John but kept his mouth shut.

John leaned closer, getting in his face. "By whom?"

"I can't tell you man, he'll kill me!", Luic said. John could see the real fear in his eyes.

"We can protect you Luic, but I need to know who hired you.", John said insistently.

Luic shook his head. He wasn't talking. Frustrated John tried for another hour before calling to have him taken to his cell. He would have to try again tomorrow. 

Heading home John thought back over the attacks. The first had been a shooting at her place of work. Then someone ransacked her office. And then someone hired Luic to try to kill her again. What if Caden James was not the mastermind behind the attacks? What if he was working for someone like Luic? John pondered this all as he drove home. He hoped tomorrow was a better day.

 

**The Next Morning**

Felicity woke before Oliver the next morning. It had been an emotional evening, and she was still reeling that someone had come into her home. Stroking the arm that was banded across her stomach, Felicity looked at Oliver. He looked so young as he slept. So relaxed. Turning on her side toward him, she caressed his jaw. Things had gotten so complicated between them, but it felt so good. Being with Oliver made sense. It was like they were supposed to be together. But she would not tell him that. Felicity felt Oliver stir as she snuggled closer to him. She could feel him growing hard against her thigh and as she looked over she saw his intense blue eyes looking right at her. 

"Good Morning!", he whispered.

"Good Morning.", she said with a soft smile.

Oliver leaned closer, kissing her softly, as his hand ran along her side. Their kiss deepened as he moved over her, settling between her thighs. Felicity could feel him, hard and hot, and her body responded, growing wet and needy. Why could she not get enough of him? Oliver took her hand and moved them to the side of her head, holding them there, as he shifted his hips. She moaned, wiggling her hips beneath him, as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Oliver kissed her deeply and hungrily, as their hands entwined and he slid inside her. He wasted no time as he started to move. She felt so good, so tight, so wet, and he thrust into her over and over as they both chased their release. Felicity squeezed his cock with her muscles, and Oliver responded with a hard thrust, causing her to gasp in pleasure. And before she knew it she was coming hard, his thrusts continuing as he reached his own release, spilling into her with a deep shudder. Oliver kissed her softly before moving off of her and he smiled a soft smile.

"We need to get up Miss Smoak.", he teased. 

"What if I want to stay here all day with you?", she grinned running her fingers through his scruff.

"As much as I would love that I have to go to the police station.", he said and looked at her concerned.

"You don't have to go you know? I can call Tommy to come stay with you.", he offered.

Felicity shook her head. "I want to go. I want to know why this guy tried to kill me." she said.

Nodding they both got up, and Oliver gave her another kiss before heading down the hall to shower. They knew if they showered together they would never get out of the house. Felicity showered and dressed before heading to the kitchen. She needed a cup of coffee before they left, and turning on the coffee maker she checked her phone for messages. She had a text from Lyla, and she opened her phone. Lyla wanted to have her and Oliver over for dinner tonight. Felicity smiled and texted that they would be there. 

Felicity was sipping on a cup of coffee when Oliver entered the room, and he smiled as she handed him a cup. They had slipped into a routine over the last few days and one had been coffee. Normally he had some waiting for her, but this morning she made some for him. He thanked her with a kiss. Oliver had received a message from John so gathering their things, they left and headed to the SCPD. Oliver was itching to get a few moments alone with this guy. He would make him talk.

Entering the department they headed to John's office. Oliver knew most of the officer's and gave them a grave nod as he passed. Oliver asked John to stay with Felicity before he headed to the interrogation room.  John had the man waiting for him, and had placed him in a room where the camera was curiously "broken". Oliver walked in, his eyes cold and his jaw set. The man looked up from the table, and a fissure of fear settled in his stomach when he saw Oliver. Walking calmly over to the table, Oliver took a seat across from Loic and smiled a cold, calculating smile.

"Let me first start by saying that the camera for this room is not working. So, it is just you and me.", Oliver told him. His tone was ice cold and hard.

He got up and walked around the table. He could tell Luic was panicking as Oliver placed a hand on his shoulder. "I have a question that you will answer, or you will end up in a terrible accident once you are in jail.", Oliver stated, squeezing his shoulder, hard.

Oliver leaned down and placed his mouth close to the guys ear, "Who hired you to kill Miss Smoak?" Luic panicked. Oliver squeezed his shoulder tighter, hitting a nerve he knew would cause excruciating pain. Luic cried out. "I will ask you one more time, and only one more time. Who hired you to kill Miss Smoak?"

"I can't tell you man. He'll kill me!!", Luic cried, clearly frightened. 

Oliver didn't even flinch. "If you don't tell me what I want to know, then I will kill you." Luic looked in his eyes and knew at that moment he was deadly serious.

"Noah Cuttler! He hired Caden James and I to take out Miss Smoak.", Luic said, his voice shaking.

"Why?" Oliver growled.

"I don't know man, he didn't tell us. He just said he wanted her gone."

Oliver looked at him and seeing he was telling the truth, walked out of the room, and to John's office.

John and Felicity looked up and Felicity stood from her chair. "Well?", she asked.

"I was able to find out who hired him and Caden James. A man by the name of Noah Cuttler.", Oliver said, and Felicity paled  as she sank back down into her chair.

Oliver moved to her concerned, kneeling in front of her. "Felicity? Do you know this person?", Felicity nodded. 

"Who is he?"

Johns sighed heavily and sank into his chair. Oliver looked at him. John ran a hand over his face. 

"He's her father!"


	12. Chapter 12

Oliver looked at John in shock. “What?”

John looked a Felicity before he spoke. “Felicity’s father is Noah Cuttler.”

Oliver looked at Felicity in surprise, she returned his gaze, her eyes haunted. “Noah left my mother and I before I was born. When my mother got pregnant, he told her he had never wanted kids and he left. Two years ago, I decided to try to find him. I wanted to know my father. I found him, but also found out he was working for the group The Trifecta. They were a group of the three largest mob families dealing with tech in the black market.”

“Ok, but why would he want you dead?”, Oliver asked.

Felicity looked at John, hugging her arms around her waist.

“When Felicity found him, he tried to get her to work with him for The Trifecta, even using their relationship as a dangling carrot, so to speak. If she worked with him, she could get to know him. Maybe even have the relationship she had been denied. Felicity refused, and it angered some of the groups’ members, as well as Noah. They knew the type of mind Felicity had and felt having a father and daughter team with their intellect working together, would give them an edge over their competition. It was not long after her meeting with her father that I met her.”

Felicity looked at Oliver, her eyes blank of emotion. “My father has never seen me as his daughter. I am basically a stranger to him. After I turned him down, they sent some thugs to try to “persuade” me to change my mind. That was when I came to John, and he started working with me on some self-defense. I have not been approached by them in two years John, why would they be back now?”, she said.

“Yes, something has happened to put you back on their radar and they are obviously not happy.” Johns said.

“I have been in touch with some of my contacts from the FBI. I have them monitoring chatter to see what they can find out. I will give them this information. Maybe we can pick something up.”, Oliver said. He immediately got on his phone and made some calls. John walked around this desk to Felicity and kneeled down, looking her in the face.

“I am going to get Lyla and A.R.G.U.S., working on this as well.”, John said. “Are you going to be ok?”

Felicity nodded. “He was never my father John.”, she said hollowly.

John gave her a sympathetic look, before turning and getting on the phone to call Lyla. Oliver walked over to Felicity and knelt down beside her, taking her hands into his. “My contacts are working on it.”, he said.

When John got off the phone, Oliver stood and looked at him. “John I think we need to consider moving her to an A.R.G.U.S., safe house. I can stay with her, but the fact they came into her home. She’s not safe there.”

“I agree.”, John said, but Felicity stood up immediately.

“No!”, she said looking at them both as if they had lost their minds.

“Felicity!”, Oliver said warningly, taking a deep breath.

“Oliver, I am not going to some safe house, away from my job, away from my home. It’s not happening.”, she said placing her hands on her hips.

“Yes you are!”, Oliver said firmly. They stared at each other, a battle of wills playing out.

“NO…I….AM….NOT!, she said fiercely. John looked between them and shook his head.

“Felicity. I agree with Oliver this is best and safest for you.”, John said, trying to ease the tension.

Felicity glared at him. “You _WOULD_ be on his side.”

“I am not taking sides, I am looking out for your best interest as my friend. Felicity this guy came into your home. Who’s to say that won’t happen again? And what if they send more than one man this time?" John said trying to reason with her.

“Look I am happy to take some more self-defense classes, but I am NOT leaving my home!”

John and Oliver looked at each other sighing in resignation. “We will discuss this more when we get home.”, Oliver said, clearly irritated. John noticed the word “home” but said nothing.

“Fine!”, Felicity said before stomping out of the office.

John looked at Oliver and grinned, “Good luck!”

Oliver sighed and followed after her.

Felicity was silent the whole way back to the apartment. _How dare they try to run her life for her_. She was not leaving her home just because her father was dysfunctional. As soon as Oliver parked, Felicity was out of the car and into the elevator. Oliver caught up with her as the doors were closing and he glared as he stopped them before stepping inside. Felicity moved to the far side of the car, her arms crossed. As soon as the doors opened she walked in, but turned her eyes blazing.

“I am done discussing this Oliver! I am not leaving my home or my job, just because my father is a psycho.”, she said, her anger evident.

Oliver walked up to her, his anger radiating off of him and looked down at her, “Felicity you were almost killed. Do you get that? Killed!!! And on my watch….”, he said, furious. But was angrier at himself than her. He was supposed to protect her. He finally gritted out, “I will not lose someone else. I will not lose you just because you want to be stubborn!”

Felicity was so mad that it took her a minute to register what he said. _Lose someone else!_ Who had he lost? She felt her anger dissipating at his words. “Someone else? Who did you lose Oliver?”, she asked stepping toward him.

He stepped around her walking to look out the glass windows. He couldn’t be close to her right now. Her nearness was a balm to wounds that he felt should not be healed. Wounds that he lived with daily.

“Oliver!”, she said softly.

Oliver placed a hand on the glass, lowering his head to his chest as his memories assailed him. Felicity stood silent and watched him struggle. Then he started speaking. “Her name was Shado. She was a rookie assigned to me, right before I retired.” He stared out the window, lost in his memories. “We had been sent to Hong Kong to work detail at the consulate there. She was young, beautiful, and I fell for her. Despite the fact that it was against the rules, we started a relationship. We kept it quiet, and everything was fine. Our last night there, The Triad decided to attack the consulate, and during the fighting we got separated. I searched for her everywhere, and when I found her she had been captured by one of The Triad members. I rushed him and he shot me in the shoulder, before turning the gun on her.”, Oliver swallowed, his eyes watery, his throat tight. “He shot her in the head in front of me. I found out later she had been working with The Triad. She was selling them intel. They killed her when she was no longer of use to them”

Felicity gasped, placing her hands over her mouth.

“I was so wrapped up in my feelings for her that I let it blind me to what she was really doing. And it got her killed.”

The guilt and blame rolled over his body as he remembered. He would never forget.

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am truly humbled. This fic and Adrenaline were chosen by @BestOlicityfics on Twitter as a Best Olicity Fic. Thank you so much! 7.13.18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The smut here might be a little raw, as Oliver has a lot of emotions he is dealing with and so is Felicity. Felicity understands that, and is excepting of it. Just giving a warning.
> 
> Enjoy!

Felicity wanted to go to him. She wanted to comfort him, but something told her to let him have his moment. So, she waited. Oliver finally turned to her and his eyes were tormented the anger still lurking below the surface. “Do you understand now? Do you get now why you can’t stay here?”

“No, I don’t Oliver. I’m not Shado!”, she said.

“She died Felicity! Because of me she died!”, he said, his voice and his anger rising.

Felicity stood her ground. “Her death was _NOT_ your fault Oliver, and I am _NOT_ her!!”, she said, trying to get through to him.

"I know your not her!!", he said. "I didn't have half the feelings for her that I have for you!!", he said, his anger reaching it's peak.

Felicity looked at him in surprise.

“Goddamit Felicity why are you being so stubborn!?”, he asked, gripping her arms. She felt the bite of his fingers but did not flinch. She knew he was fighting for control. All of his emotions were spilling over. The anger, guilt, betrayal, desperation. All of it. Before she could respond, he was kissing her. This was the Oliver who had to have control. Who was hating himself for being with her. For wanting her. And blaming himself for Shado. His kiss was desperate, hungry, intense and hard. And Felicity took it all in and gave it back. This was what he needed, and she would give it to him.  She would give in to him. He had carried all of the emotions for so long he needed to release them.

He turned her suddenly to where her back was against the glass and he plundered her mouth. His tongue invaded, taking her mouth with unrelenting urgency. He kept her hands to her side as she tried to reach up, holding them tight in his hands.

“Why is it that I just had you this morning, and I am already wanting you again?”, he growled against her mouth, pressing his hips against her. She felt him hard against her sex and it made her want him more. Oliver released her hands to pull her shirt over her head, and then immediately unhooked her bra, throwing both to the floor. His kisses slid down her neck and across her chest, and Felicity's hands went into his hair, gripping tightly. Oliver removed her hands and turned her quickly toward the glass.

"Hands on the glass.", he said. Felicity leaned against the glass wall, bracing her hands against it. Her breathing was harsh and ragged, as her body responded to the command in his voice. He was needing control, and she would gladly let him take it.

Oliver reached around and undid her pants button, pulling the zipper down. He pushed her pants and her panties down her legs, and Felicity stepped out of them, completely naked to his gaze her body pressed to the window. It was carnal and sexy and her heart was racing. Oliver's hands ran back up the outside of her legs, over her waist and up to cup her breasts. He squeezed and then suddenly tweaked her nipples.

"Fuck!", she said. She felt that between her legs.

She could feel him pressing against her ass, and her body involuntarily arched back. Oliver traced a hand down the curve of her back and over her ass. 

"You have such a beautiful ass.", he said, as his other hand moved her hair, and he kissed and sucked along her neck. Felicity moaned, and moved her hand off the glass, to reach back and touch him, but he grabbed it and placed it back on the glass.

"Nu uh, hands stay on the glass." Oliver reached down and undid his pants, and unzipped them, then pushing down his boxers, he released his cock and pressed it against her ass.  Oliver took a step back and pulled her hips back, pressing on her lower back until her ass was arched in the air. Felicity wiggled her hips, but his hands gripped her and held her still.

"No moving just yet Miss Smoak.", he said. Felicity whimpered. She needed him so bad and she needed him now. Her body was so wet and ready that she thought she would fall to the floor. Oliver widened her feet, and then slid a hand between her legs. Felicity whimpered as he slid his finger along her slit.

"Please Oliver I need you!", she begged. 

Oliver reached down and pushed into her until his hips were flush with hers. He stayed still only for a moment before he started thrusting hard and fast. Oliver's hand moved up into her hair and he tugged lightly, causing her head and ass to arch as he pounded into her. It was like he was working out his demons and she needed more.

Her gasps, moans and whimpers sound amazing. He wanted, no needed to hear her.

"Come on Felicity, I want to hear you baby. Let me hear you!", he says as their bodies slam together. 

"Fuck Oliver YES!!", she screams. He is filling her so deliciously, that she can feel her orgasm building. 

"Oh god, you feel so good", he groans and his hands grip her hips hard, pulling her back onto him over and over.

"Yes!!! Oliver!!", she gasps and suddenly she is cumming all over him. Oliver's thrusts increase in speed and intensity and then suddenly he is coming hard behind her. As he releases into her his hand tightens in her hair briefly before releasing. His arm bands around her to hold her up. He picked her up and carried her to the couch, and sat down pulling her onto his lap. He held her against him, as she felt his cheeks. They were wet. She leaned up and looked at the sorrow and torment in his eyes. 

"I need you safe Felicity! Do you understand?" 

He was so earnest and she could feel his pain. She placed her hands on his face, and looked into his eyes.

"Ok Oliver!", she said softly.

"Ok?", he asked hopefully.

"Yes!" He gripped her to him and hugged her fiercely.

"Thank you!", he said, his voice broken.

Felicity hugged him tightly to her and they stayed that way for awhile. Neither wanting to move, both taking solace and shelter in the arms of the other. Felicity finally pulled away and kissed him gently. 

"We are suppose to go to John and Lyla's for dinner tonight.", she said. 

"I know. And we can let Lyla know about the safe house.", Oliver said, gently rubbing her back, when he felt her tense. "I will be there with you Felicity. I am not going anywhere.", he said. she nodded, before giving him a slow, sexy smile. Standing she grabbed his hand, pulling him to his feet.

"How about a shower Mr. Queen?", she said, tugging him toward her room.

He playfully groaned. "You are going to kill me woman!", he said, before following her willingly.

 

**Dinner**

Oliver and Felicity arrived at John and Lyla's house a little after seven, and John and Lyla greeted them both with a hug. Lyla led Felicity into the kitchen while John handed Oliver a beer from the fridge before they moved to the living room, leaving Lyla and Felicity alone.

Lyla cut some lettuce as she looked at Felicity with understanding. "John told me about the safe house.", she said. "What did you decide?"

Felicity needed something to do with her hands, so she started cutting vegetables for the salad. "Oliver convinced me it was for the best.", she said tightly. But Lyla could tell she was not happy with the idea.

"Felicity, I understand that you are not happy about this, and the fact that John and Oliver seemed to make the decision for you, has to eat at you. But they want......we want you to be safe. The man broke into your home and attacked you. This will just be until we can catch Noah." Lyla knew the story about Noah, and her heart ached for Felicity.

"I know. Please set it up." Felicity said, giving her an appreciative look.

They came to an understanding and immediately changed the subject talking about all the little things that long time friends talk about. And then the subject came around to Oliver.

Lyla gave her a knowing look. "So what is going on with you and Oliver?"

Felicity shrugged. "I don't know Lyla. I mean he is amazing. And the sex....wow!", she said with a small blush. "But I am not sure where we are headed."

Lyla smiled. "John and I have known Oliver for a long time Felicity. He is a great guy, and I have never seen him look at anyone the way he looks at you."

"Did you both know him when he worked with Shado?", she asked innocently.

Lyla nodded solemnly. "It ripped him apart Felicity. He has been carrying around that guilt for years. He needs to let it go."

"I know. He told me about her today, and the pain in his voice, in his eyes.....". , she looked down. 

"I think you two can help each other Felicity. You both just have to open up to one another. Be vulnerable. Let the other inside.", she said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Felicity continued to chop the vegetables as she thought about what Lyla said. _Could she help him?_

Oliver and John had settled in the living room when John asked about the safe house.

"She has agreed to go." Oliver said. John let out a breath of relief.

"Ok, Lyla can get this set up and you guys can go tomorrow.", Oliver nodded and took a swig of his beer.

"So, how are things with Felicity?", John asked. Oliver knew what he was asking.

"Things are great John. She is amazing, beautiful, smart. Everything I don't deserve.", he said, looking him in the eye. John knew that Oliver carried a heavy burden with the death of Shado, and he also knew it was time he gave that burden up.

"Oliver, let me give you some advice. You are right! Felicity is an amazing woman, and you are damn lucky to be with her. Don't blow it man! I think she can help you erase these demons you seem intent on carrying and I think you can help her deal with her father.", he said. "Just give it a chance man. Let her in!."

Oliver took another swig of his beer. Was John right? _Could he let her in and could he help her?_


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a troll left me a comment saying that I should not feel good about my stories being tweeted by Best Olicity Fics. Well maybe I should or maybe I shouldn't. Just want to let each of my readers know that I am grateful for all of you And if even one of you acknowledge my story (even if every story on AO3 was acknowledged as well, which they should be), it would still be important to me. So to each of you, thank you for taking time out of your busy lives to read my story.

**A.R.G,U.S. Safe House**

Felicity had called her assistant first thing this morning to let her know she would be working remotely for the next week, at least. They had left for the safe house early and Felicity looked curiously at the log cabin as they drove up the drive. They had driven two hours into the mountains and the smell of pine trees and waterfalls assailed your senses. Felicity stepped from the car and took a deep breath. Maybe this would not be so bad. She could think of it as a vacation. Grabbing her tablet and her purse, she followed Oliver up the steps of the cabin. It looked cozy from the outside and she could not wait to see the inside.

Oliver unlocked the door and led her into a small room. There was a nice size stone fireplace with a chair and a couch and to the right was a nice little kitchen with a small table. There were also two doors on the back wall that she assumed would be bedrooms. Felicity walked over and looked out the window at the view. It was breathtaking.

"I hope this ok.", Oliver said as he leaned down to start a fire. "I asked for a small cabin, so it would be easy to check." Felicity heard the fire catch and she turned and looked around the room. For some reason it was warm and perfect. 

"I love it!", she said and smiled.

Oliver walked back outside and grabbed their bags from the trunk. Walking back in he shut the door and headed to the two doors at the back. He paused before the doors, and looked at Felicity. He cleared his throat clearly nervous. "I...um...there are two bedrooms. Do you have a preference?", he said, indicating the doors. 

Felicity walked over to him and placed a soft kiss to his lips. "Whichever one you will be in.", is all she said.

Oliver nodded, and took their bags into the room on the right. It was nice size with a four poster bed, a large dresser drawer and closet. There was also a bathroom to the right. Oliver walked back out and rubbed his hands down his jeans. "Maybe later we can take hike and get some fresh air.", he said, looking out the window. "There is suppose to be a wonderful pond not far from here."

"Aren't we suppose to lay low?", Felicity asked.

"We are on 100 acres of A.R.G.U.S., property. There is no one for miles around.", he said, giving her a soft smile. "Oh I also brought some board games and some cards. Just in case we ge bored."

Felicity laughed, her eyes lighting up. "I have not played a board game since I was a teenager."

Oliver grinned. "Well I will warn you. I can be competitive."

"Ok then Mr. Queen. You me and a deck of cards, tonight!", she challenged. 

"Your on!!"

Felicity went into the bedroom and put her clothes away and her toiletries into the bathroom. She hated being here. She hated that her father was the cause of her being here. But here she was, and she would make the best of it. As Felicity put away her things, she pulled out a picture she had stashed at the last minute. It was of her and her Mother. Her Mom had been Felicity's rock when she was growing up. She had worked two jobs just to make sure that they had food on the table and that Felicity could attend all of the Mathletics Championships as well as Computer Science Camps. Her Mother had died 2 years ago of breast cancer. And Felicity had made her as comfortable as possible, their last year together one that Felicity held in her memory as one of her best. She got her strength from her Mother, and she kept her picture close by to remember that strength. She tucked the picture into the mirror over the dresser and then headed back into the living room.

While Felicity had been unpacking Oliver checked the kitchen. It was fully stocked with food and drink. Lyla had done well. The food would last them a couple of weeks, but hopefully they would not be here that long.

"Ready for that hike?", Oliver asked. Felicity smiled and followed him out the front door. Oliver had placed his gun in his waistband, just in case, and they headed down a nearby trail. The walk was amazing. Oliver smiled as Felicity wondered over the animals they came across on the trail. And when they crossed a stream over a line of rocks, she giggled when her foot slipped touching the ice cold water. He loved seeing her this free and relaxed. 

Oliver found himself grabbing her hand when they started their upward trek and when the trail leveled out he did not let go. He felt her small hand in his and again marveled at this woman that was in his life. He never thought after Shado that he would hope again. But he found his thoughts moving to hopeful things. Like family, love, togetherness, home. As they came to the top of the next hill he heard Felicity's breath catch as she looked out over the view. It was a beautiful fresh water pond, and the reflection of the trees and mountains around it made it look like a mirror image. It was breathtaking.

"When I was young my father use to take me hiking in these mountains." Oliver said softly, gazing out over the water. Felicity held her breath. He never talked about his family. "We would take a weekend, just him and I, and would camp out and fish and hike.", Oliver said. His eyes were soft, remembering the good times with his Father.  "When he died, I tried to keep the tradition going. Just for his memory. But then life got in the way. Work got in the way." Felicity squeezed his hand, not saying a word. She didn't have to say anything. Just her presence was a balm to his tortured soul. She was a light he never expected.  

"Have you ever fished?", he asked with a smile.

Felicity crinkled her nose. "Um, no."

"Well you are going to try.", he said confidently. At that moment the look on his face was soft, a small smile playing on his lips, and she swore she would try anything he asked if it kept that look.

The stood quietly a little while longer before heading back down the trail. Felicity told him about her Mother, and Oliver looked at Felicity with a proud tilt of his head. Now he knew where her strength came from, and why she was so independent. He wished he could have met her Mother.

As they came to the same creek Felicity stopped looking in the crystal clear water. "Oliver, come here!!! Look at this fish!", she said, leaning down.

Oliver frowned and walked over, leaning down. "Where?"

"There!", Felicity pointed. 

Oliver saw nothing, and then he knew why. Felicity let out a mischievious laugh, and pushed him right into the creek. He sputtered as the cold water hit his body, and he looked up with a dangerous glare. Felicity giggled with her hand over her mouth, before rushing up the other side, and running down the path toward the cabin. She ran laughing, looking over her shoulder as Oliver's long stride were catching up with her quickly. She raced into the cabin, and then hid behind the couch, her mouth holding in her laughter. Oliver slowly opened the front door, and stood in the doorway, looking around. 

"Oh Felicity!", he sang. "I would come out if I were you because I WILL find you.", he said, closing the door behind him, as he moved further into the room. Oliver heard a shuffle and immediately headed toward the couch. As Felicity sat tense, waiting Oliver suddenly lunged at her from the side and tackled her to the floor. She laughed as he proceeded to rub his wet body all over her like a big puppy dog. She was laughing so hard it was making her sides hurt. 

"Ol...Oliver, you should have seen your face.", she laughed panting, and he glared. 

She grinned and kissed him all over his face. He couldn't stay mad and he kissed her senseless before standing and pulling her to her feet. "I need to go change clothes, and then you and I are playing some cards", he said and gave her one last kiss before heading to the bedroom. 

Let the games begin he grinned.


	15. Chapter 15

Felicity sat with an innocent look, her cards before her, her lunch half eaten and Oliver looked frustrated. He had lost 5 games in a row. How was that possible? He gave Felicity a suspicious look. She just stared back wide-eyed.

Oliver laid down down his card, "Go Fish!", he said and Felicity innocently handed him a new card to replace the one he had discarded. He grimaced. That did not help. Felicity just stared. 

"Go Fish!", he said discarding another card. She handed him a new one, blinking innocently. Oliver frowned. Still no good. 

"Problem?", Felicity asked innocently.

"Is there something I should know Miss Smoak?", he asked leaning back in his chair.

She looked at him and gave him a semi-self-conscious shrug of her shoulder. "I might have forgotten to mention that I can count cards.", she said

"OH, you just forgot?", he said, his look turning downright devilish. "Well then I guess no strip poker for you Miss Smoak."

Felicity looked downright offended. 

"Well do I get some strip Candy Land or......" she asked, hopeful.

"Ummm, I don't know Miss Smoak." he said sternly. "You probably were the Candy Land Champion of Las Vegas or something equally as horrifying."

She mumbled, "More like Shoots and Ladders."

Oliver grinned and took their plates to the sink. He turned around and leaned back. "What else am I going to find out about you Miss Smoak?

She grimaced. "I can't cook.", she said.

Oliver looked at her surprised. "What do you mean by can't cook?', he asked hesitantly.

"Like I cannot cook. At all!!"

Oliver gave her a hesitant look, "I can't tweet. I mean I don't Twitter."

Felicity's eyes widened, then she busted out laughing. "Do you mean to tell me the sexy, dangerous, I can kill a man with my bare hands Queen, doesn't know how to Twitter?"

He just shook his head, faking shame.

She walked around and stood between his legs, grabbing the front of his shirt. "Well it's a good thing you have me Queen. I can Twitter for the both of us.", she kissed his lips. He placed his arms loosely around her waist and grinned down at her. 

"And it's a good thing I can cook.", he said.

Oliver heard his phone ring, and released her walking over to answer. It was John. Oliver put him on speaker. "John! Hey!"

"Oliver can Felicity hear this too?", John asked.

"Yes, I have you on speaker. What's going on?"

"So we got a little more information out of Luic. And Felicity, you are not going to like it."

She sighed. "What is it?"

"Luic told us that the ransacking of your office WAS an inside job, orchestrated by Noah."

"Well that is not too surprising. We had a suspicion that it was someone on the inside." Oliver said.

"Yes, but it's not that it was an inside job that is bad, it's who the inside person is that is concerning."

Felicity looked at Oliver confused. "Who was it John?"

"It was your head of IT, Ray Palmer."

Felicity was floored. She couldn't believe it. "Wh.....why?"

"We don't have the answer yet, but we should get some answers soon. Roy is on his way back to the station with Ray, as we speak."

"Hey John, call us when you know more ok?"

"I will. I'm sorry Felicity.", he said before hanging up the phone.

"Oliver this makes no sense. I have known Ray for years. Why would he do something like this?" She was completely confused and felt betrayed.

Oliver walked over and hugged her close, rubbing her back gently.

"I know.", he said. How much more could she take, he wondered. "Hey!, he said softly. "Why don't you go and take a nice hot bubble bath?", he said rubbing her arms. She needed to relax and think and he knew that.

"Ok." she said. He kissed her lips and grabbed his gun. "I am going to do a quick patrol, so lock the door behind me. I have my key.", he said and gave her a measured look before he turned and walked out the front door. 

Felicity sank into the bubbles, and leaned her head back against the tub. After all of these years why would Ray betray her like this? It didn't make any sense. There are so many worse things he can do to her company if he wanted something from her. What was he looking for? Felicity closed her eyes and let her body relax in the warm water. The smell of strawberry and vanilla surrounding her. It was her favorite bubble scent. She didn't want to think of that anymore right now. Felicity relaxed and slowly dozed off.

Oliver slowly made his way around the cabin, checking the perimeter he had set in his mind. His mind wandered back over what John had said about this guy Ray, and Felicity had seemed clearly shocked. Oliver knew too that if this guy was head of IT that he could have done a lot of worse things than ransack her office. So what was he looking for and why? Feeling better after checking the surroundings, Oliver headed back into the cabin and locked the door behind him. It was very quiet. Oliver slowly made his way to the bedroom, and smiled softly when he heard a soft snore coming from the bathroom. Felicity had fallen to sleep.

Oliver walked in and knelt down beside her. She had her hair piled on top of her head, and her long lashes were laying against the smooth alabaster of her cheek. She was so achingly beautiful. He reached in and pulled the plug, feeling the water had gone cold. Then reaching down he picked her up, water dripping down over his clothes. He didn't care. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled at him. Seeing that smile, that look on her face, Oliver knew at that moment that he would do anything for her. To him she hung the moon and stars and he would carry the weight of the world for her if he had to. He set her feet on the floor and taking her towel slowly dried her from head to toe. Then taking her hand he lead her into the bedroom, and pulled back the covers. 

"Why don't you take a nap.", he said, indicating she lie down. She crawled in and tugged his hand.

"Will you lie with me?', she asked, and he could not say no. He wondered if he would ever be able to deny her. And as he looked in her beautiful blue eyes as she settled on his chest. He knew he would not.


	16. Chapter 16

Oliver woke with his arm around Felicity's waist, her back against his chest, and he smiled. He nuzzled her hair, and she settled more against him before slowly blinking awake. Felicity turned in his arms, and gave him a lazy smile. 

"How long was I asleep?", she asked. 

"Not long.", he smiled and kissed her softly.

Felicity placed her hand under her cheek and just looked at him. He was relaxed, and Felicity let her eyes roam over his face, taking in the lines, and curves.

"Tell me more about your family Oliver.", she said softly. It was as if they were in their own cocoon. The outside world did not exist and it was just the two of them.

Oliver turned on his stomach and clutched his pillow, looking at her. "What do you want to know?" She could hear the hesitation in his voice, but he wasn't shutting down. He was trying.

"What about your Mother?", she asked, curious.

"My Mom died a few years after my Father. She had a bad heart.", he said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I do have a sister named Thea,  who is 5 years younger than me and I don't get to see her as often as I would like. She works in fashion and is constantly traveling. She loves it, so I don't mind not seeing her. We usually get together for Christmas, but that is about it."

Felicity softly played with the scruff on his jaw. He wanted to tell her that his sister would love her. But he didn't want to get ahead of himself. They needed to take care of her Father before they could start looking at the future. And he was slowly finding that he did want a future. With her!

"Well you know about my Mom and Dad, and I didn't have any siblings.", she said. "School was my saving grace. I was good at it and it kept me busy. So I graduated early at 19."

Oliver was impressed. He knew she was smart, but the more he learned the more he realized there were many layers to Felicity Smoak, and he wanted to peel back every single one.

"How did you meet John?", she asked still absently playing with his scruff.

"We were deployed together on our last tour to Afganistan and we stayed in touch afterward.", he said simply. "When I joined the CIA we tried to get together at least twice a year. He became my best friend and when I retired, he convinced me to move to Starling City."

Felicity smiled as she imagined two soldiers bonding far away from home. The looked at each other in silence, their gazes soft on each other.

"Oliver would you teach me some more self-defense?", she asked out of the blue. "I mean we have plenty time while we are out here." She gave him a hopeful look.

"Well, I guess I could do that. Are you sure?"

Felicity nodded. Oliver thought for a moment and then he agreed. "Ok, after dinner we can work on some moves. But Felicity, I am not going to go soft on you. If you are going to learn then I want you to learn so you can defend yourself against anyone." 

She kissed him. "Perfect."

They both got up and Oliver headed to the kitchen to start some dinner while Felicity got dressed. She went ahead and put on her workout clothes. She was excited about learning some more self defense. The move that John had taught her had come in handy and she was eager to know even more. Just in case.

Felicity walked into the living room and sat down on the couch pulling out her tablet. She finished off some documents that Carol sent to her and sent her an email asking for an update on the vest prototype. She was looking forward to presenting it to John and the SCPD.

Oliver had set the table, and then proceeded to cook some pasta and bread. It smelled so good. He told her it was ready and Felicity put away her tablet and walked to the table, and as she approached, Oliver turned around and about tripped over his feet. Felicity was wearing a sports bra with criss-cross straps in the back, some tight yoga pants that caressed her curves deliciously and her tennis shoes. His mouth went dry. He had to train her in _THAT_? Man was he in trouble.

They sat down and when Felicity took a bite of her food, she closed her eyes and moaned. It was soooo good. Oliver swallowed.

"Oh my god Oliver this is amazing!! When you said you could cook, you meant every word." She dug into her food, and Oliver smiled at her enthusiasm.

"I'm glad you like it." They ate in companionable silence and Felicity ate her whole plate.

Once they were done, Felicity offered to do the dishes, and Oliver agreed but was then wishing he had turned her down. She was standing at the sink, her ass on full display in her tight yoga pants, and she was swinging her hips to a song in her head as she rinsed and placed the dishes in the dishwasher. Of course that caused her to have to bend down, and Oliver finally had to look away. He decided to check the fire. He brought in some more fire wood as she finished up, and then she turned with her hands on her hips. 

"Ok, so where are we going to do this?", she asked rubbing her hands together.

"Right here!", Oliver said and started pushing back the couch and then the chair. It left them quite a bit of space on the carpet. "Let me change really quick.", he said and went into the bedroom. He returned a few minutes later in basketball shorts and no shirt. Felicity swallowed.

"Ok, so the first thing we should work on is what to do if you get grabbed from behind."

"Ok!", she said and turned her back to him, anticipating.

"Now, I am going to come up and grab you and I want you to head-butt me." Felicity looked at him in surprise.

"Head-butt you?"

"Yes, you want to aim for the nose with the back of your head. If someone has your arms pinned at your side this will cause them to loosen their hold enough for you to escape. Got it?"

Felicity was nervous, but she nodded. What if she hurt him?

Before she could think more about it, she felt his arms come around her waist, pinning her arms to her sides, his hard chest at her back. Felicity pushed her head back, but Oliver moved quickly, and kept his head out of the way before holding her arms with one of his, and bringing his other hand up to cover her mouth. Felicity tried stomping down on his instep like she had heard to do but it didn't phase him, and he lifted her off her feet so she couldn't try it again. He finally let her go, their breaths quickening from the exertion and their proximity to each other. 

"Good try. But this time, I am going to try to take you to the ground. Ok?"

Felicity nodded and Oliver moved quickly, grabbing her waist, he took her to the ground. Felicity could feel him pressing into her back, and he felt so good, she completely blanked on what she was suppose to do.  Oliver crawled up her back and held her arms, his thighs straddling hers. "Felicity your suppose to be fending me off." Felicity suddenly tried to buck him off. It was no good. He had her pinned and she could not move. They were getting distracted, so he moved up off of her. The positions were getting to them both. They needed to focus.

"Ok, let's try something different." Oliver walked over to her. "I am going to grab you from behind, but this time I want you to grab my wrist and turn your body toward me, while ducking under my arm, then knee me in the groin."

Felicity nodded as Oliver put his arms around her. This caused his body to be flush with her back, and before Felicity could stop herself, she found her body arching back to him. Oliver growled a warning. 'Felicity!!!" She felt his growl as tiny shudders all the way through her body. _Focus Smoak_ , she thought. Grabbing his wrist, she did as he asked, and turned her body toward him ducking under his arm, and bringing up her knee, but when she did, Oliver turned his body from her and immediately took her to the ground. She landed with a thud on her back with Oliver on top of her. She immediately shifted her thighs so he was cradled in between and as he went to lift off of her, she placed her legs around his waist, locking her ankles on his lower back. 

"Your suppose to be trying to get away Miss Smoak.", he said as his eyes grew darker. She gave him a cheeky grin. "How about you try to escape Mr. Queen."

"Challenge accepted Miss Smoak." Oliver tickled her ribs and Felicity started laughing so hard, her legs fell off his back and he jumped to his feet with a grin. "Maybe we should continue this tomorrow when we have a little more focus." Felicity pushed up leaning back on her hands and looked at him. "Ok.', she said. She stood to her feet, and as Oliver turned his back to her she tackled him, taking him to the ground with a hummpphhh! Oliver landed face down with Felicity straddling his back, and she immediately pinned his hands by his head.

"Never underestimate your opponent Mr. Queen.", she leaned down and whispered. She grinned. She had him exactly where she wanted him. Felicity shifted back until she was sitting on his thighs, and Oliver tried pushing up onto his hands. Felicity immediately pressed him back down. "Nope Mr. Queen. Chest to the floor.", she said. Oliver laid back down, as he waited to see what she was going to do. Felicity moved back, her eyes roaming hungrily over his back and down to his ass. He had such broad shoulders and lean hips that Felicity licked her lips. And don't even get her started on his thighs. 

Felicity leaned back down to his ear and when Oliver felt her breasts pressing against his back, he let out a soft groan. "Now Mr. Queen. I would advise you to keep very still.", she whispered before lifting back up. Her voice and her breath hit his groin and Oliver had to try not to shift underneath her as he felt his cock hardening. It was starting to get uncomfortable, but he did as she asked.

She slowly ran her hands over his back muscles, tracing every ridge, as she looked him over. As she moved to his lower back she felt him twitch, and she squeezed her thighs around his. "I said no moving Mr. Queen."

She shifted down his legs and then she had his ass right in front of her. She slowly started to tug his shorts down and her eyes glazed over as she saw his beautiful, muscular ass. _Jesus the man was built._ She leaned down and nipped both his ass cheeks, and he jerked in surprise. His erection was pressing painfully into the floor and he had to shift his hips. Felicity moved off of him. "You can turn over Mr. Queen, but hands beside your head.", she said saucily.

Oliver turned over and placed his hands up beside his head, and when she looked down and saw his hard cock, she lifted an eyebrow. "Oh you liked me biting your ass Mr. Queen?'

Oliver glared at her, but it had no heat. Felicity smiled, and moved over to straddle his legs. She leaned her mouth close to the head of his cock, and his hips arched up. "Nu uh Mr. Queen. I said earlier, no moving!" She pushed his hips down with her hands, and then leaned forward, her eyes on his as she licked his tip. Oliver's breath hitched, and when she took his cock into her mouth, his head flew back and hit the floor. He didn't even feel it. She grinned as she swirled her tongue around him. He was always in control, and her having control of his body like this was making her exhilerating. Oliver let out a moan, as she moved her mouth halfway down his cock, her tongue dancing and swirling around him. _Jesus he loved her mouth, and it felt so good._

She moved back up before suddenly taking him all in, which caused his hips to slightly buck, but she pushed them back down with her hands, and sucked hard.

"Shit Felicity!", he ground out. His hands were in fists, and he was having a hard time not putting them in her hair.

Felicity released him with a pop. "What a dirty mouth Mr. Queen.", she teased, and then gripped him at his base with her hand and slowly started to move her mouth up and down, sucking hard each time she came back up.  Oliver was panting by this point, and his hands moved into her hair. She didn't scold him. She allowed him to gently guide her, and as she sucked and swirled her tongue, Oliver's groans became louder, his hips pushing up toward her mouth. She started moving faster and sucking harder as his hands gripped her hair.

"Jesus, fuck!", he said as he felt his orgasm building. Her mouth was heaven, and before long, his hands gripped her hair tighter, holding her head down, as he came down her throat. Felicity sucked down every last drop, and Oliver collapsed to the floor, spent.

Felicity moved up his body with a grin, and kissed him soundly on the lips. "That was a thank you for that wonderful dinner." Oliver laughed. 

"I need to cook for you more often Miss Smoak.", he said and pulled her down to lay on his chest. As he stroked her hair, and the fire crackled in the fireplace, Oliver reached over and pulled a blanket down over them. Then taking a pillow from the couch, he pulled it behind his head, before settling her back on his chest. They laid there, each absorbing the other as a peaceful calm came over them both, his hand gently stroking her arm. Felicity fell asleep, and Oliver looked down at her kissing her head.

She didn't hear him when he whispered, "I love you Felicity." Soon they were both asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Oliver woke to a noise outside. He grabbed his phone and looked at the time. It was 2:00 a.m. Oliver heard a noise again.

"Felicity!", he whispered. "Wake up!" Felicity woke groggy, looking around.

"Listen to me carefully. I need you to go to the bedroom and close the door. Wait there until I come for you.", he said. Moving quickly to the firewood he pulled out a gun he had stashed on their first night. 

Felicity gave him a scared look before she ran into the bedroom and shut the door. She threw on some clothes and shoes and grabbed her phone. Then she moved to the closet and hid inside. Waiting.

Oliver removed the safety and watched her close the bedroom door before making his way to the front door. Someone was outside. He could hear them moving around. A split second before he was going to open the door, it busted open and a man came rushing inside. The man was immediately on Oliver before he could discharge his gun. He threw a punch and Oliver blocked it and the guy suddenly landed a blow to his ribs. Oliver quickly blocked a second punch, and then watched as a second guy entered and started looking around. He knew the guy was looking for Felicity. The first guy threw a kick out and Oliver blocked again, before using a twisting move and grabbing him around the neck. They wrestled and Oliver panicked as he saw the second guy enter the bedroom. Oliver held the guy until he passed out. Oliver threw him to the floor, as he grabbed his gun and with it drawn, made his way to the bedroom.

Felicity was trying to be as silent as possible when she heard footsteps in the bedroom. She texted John a 911, before putting her phone down her shirt. She almost showed herself, but what if it was not Oliver? She huddled as small as she could, and then she heard a voice taunting. "Come out Miss Smoak. Make things easier on yourself." The guy looked in the bathroom and then headed to the closet. Opening the door, he looked in and an evil smile twisted his face. "Why there you are!" Felicity saw the guy reaching for her and immediately struck at him. But he had an advantage and before she knew it everything went black.

Oliver heard a scream and quickened his steps to the door, but as he neared it someone knocked him out from behind. 

Felicity came to, and groaned. Her head was throbbing and she was in a darkened room, lying on the floor. The ground was hard and biting as she tried to sit up, but she found her arms were shackled behind her and her feet were shackled as well. She tried looking around but the room was too dark and then she slowly slipped out of consciousness again.

Oliver woke to John shaking his shoulder. He groaned as he felt a throbbing in the back of his head. "Felicity!", he cried and surged to his feet. He stumbled into the bedroom, but she was gone. Oliver hurried back to John. "John!! Where is she?"

"I don't know man. Felicity sent me a 911 text and by the time we got here, you were knocked out on the floor and she was gone. Good news is we got the guy you fought."

"Shit, there must have been three of them." Oliver rubbed his head, and immediately went in the bedroom. "We have to go John! We have to find her."

"I know man, but where are we going to look? We have no idea where they took her."

Oliver's eyes narrowed dangerously, and he stalked into the living room, and grabbed the guy in custody by the neck."He will know!" Oliver pulled the guy to his feet and gripped his shirt, cutting off the guys air supply. "Where is she?", Oliver growled, tightening his grip. John stood at a distance and when one of his guys tried to interfere, John shook his head no. The guy backed off.

Oliver loosened his hold so the guy could speak. "Somewhere you can't find her.", the guy said with a grin. Oliver drew back and punched him hard in the face. "I am going to ask you again. Where... is... she?" His voice was controlled rage. The guy just looked at him. Oliver dragged him over to the chair, and shoved him down, then went to the kitchen and grabbed a knife and stalked back over. He held the knife to him and spoke quietly but deadly. "You have exactly one minute to tell me where she is or I start cutting." John took a step forward, wondering if he should step in. But the look on Oliver's face kept him back. This was not Oliver. This was Oliver the soldier. Oliver the CIA agent and John knew that person was in control.

The guy looked nervously at the knife and then at Oliver, and when he saw the look in Oliver's eyes he saw something terrifying. "Noah took her.", the guy said, shaking. 

"Where? How did he find us?"

"He took her to a warehouse down by the docks. Pier 53.", the guy said, still nervously eyeing the knife.

"How did he find us?" Oliver yelled.

"Ray had a tracker put in Miss Smoaks tablet months ago. So even though she was blocking traffic on her emails, we were able to track her through her tablet."

Oliver stood and before the guy could blink, Oliver punched him knocking him out.

He went to the bedroom and grabbed his black bag and keys before heading to the door.

"Oliver wait! John said.

"Either come with me or get out of my way." Oliver said, his tone and eyes still deadly, icy.

John looked at him only a moment before he turned to his officers in the room. "You guys, get this guy to the station and get him booked. And secure this place for evidence. I am going with Mr. Queen." His guys got to work and John quickly followed Oliver out the door. They did not have much time. As they were driving John got on the phone and called his SWAT team to meet them at the pier. His Team Commander Sargeant Slade Wilson was to lead the team, and they agreed to meet near pier 52. Oliver drove quickly his blood boiling. They had Felicity. All bets were off. 

Felicity woke a short time later, groaning again. Her head was throbbing and her muscles were sore from her hands being shackled behind her head. She winced as the door opened and light flooded in, hurting her eyes. "Well I see you are finally awake.", a familiar voice said. Felicity glanced up seeing Noah standing in front of her, his face contorted in a look of perverse pleasure. He walked over and leaned down, unlocking her shackles. Felicity rubbed her wrists as he unshackled her feet, and then she quickly stood and shoved at him trying to run. He stumbled but caught her at the door, slamming her to the wall beside him. He held her arms tightly and sneered. "I wouldn't try that again Miss Smoak." He took her arm and dragged her down the hall. She tried to get a good look around but here was clearly nothing to see. He opened a door, and threw her in front of him as they entered. There were three men she did not recognize sitting at a table and Noah came up behind her and shoved her into the chair before them. She glared at him. She hoped at some point she would get to deck him. He had it coming.

"Miss Smoak, welcome." one of the men said.

"Who are you and what do you want?", she glared.

"Now is that any way to talk to the men who hold your life in their hands?", the guy on the right said. 

"Maybe not, but I really don't care. What do you want?", she said tense.

One of the men leaned forward and gave her a cold smile." Well Miss Smoak. Our three families make up what we call The Trifecta, and we have need of your ummm, expertise. You see we have learned that you are manufacturing a bullet proof vest that can deflect even a snipers bullet. And instead of you giving it to the SPCD, we thought it in your best interest to just give it to us."

Felicity laughed. "You have got to be kidding me. Why would I do that?"

Noah, walked over and stood by the table so she could see him. He sneered. "Why my dear daughter, if you really must know, it is needed to help our advantage with the SCPD, or really any police agency. It gives us the advantage so to speak."

She just gave him a look of disdain,"If you think I am going to give you the technology or the vest, then you are sorely mistaken."

Noah, walked over and got in her face. "It's too bad that my man did not kill you when he had the chance. But all in good time right?"

She looked at him curiously, trying hard to hide her fear. "Why do you want me dead? What good am I to you dead?"

"Well Miss Smoak, if you must know, Noah came up with the idea after we found out that if you died, your company would go to auction. Then it would just be a matter of us buying the company and obtaining the tech.", one of the men said.

She glared, "Well then why not just kill me?"

One of the men sighed, annoyed. "Well you had that Mr. Queen protecting you and he didn't make it easy to get to you. But now that we do have you we thought we would offer you the courtesy of just giving it to us.", he smiled coldly. 

"But you will kill me anyway.", she said.

Noah shrugged, "Minor detail."

Felicity looked down, her heart racing. _Please Oliver, get here soon._

 


	18. Chapter 18

Oliver and John arrived at the pier to find Slade and his team waiting. As they exited the car Oliver stopped John. “I want to lead this one John.”, he said seriously.

“I don’t know Oliver. I think you are too close to this man.”

“John! Please!”

John looked at him contemplating. “Ok. But nothing over the top.”

Oliver nodded and they walked over to Slade and his team. “Slade, guys, thanks for coming.", John said. "Tonight we will be extracting a kidapping victim from a group called The Trifecta. Please be on alert as they are armed and dangerous.", John said. "Oliver will be leading this operation tonight guys, so pay attention."

Oliver stepped forward and let them know what had occurred earlier that evening and what little intel they had on Noah Cuttler and The Trifecta. "One thing guys.", he said. 'If you happen to catch Noah, I want him brought immediately to me.", Oliver's voice was like steel. They all agreed.

Oliver had changed into all black clothing before they left the cabin and he walked to the back and lifted the trunk of the SUV opening his black bag. He put on his bullet proof vest before getting out his weapons. His gun was already in his waistband of his pants, and he added a dagger to his right thigh, two small knives to his left forearm and another gun to his shoulder holster.

Holding up his hand the group made their way to the warehouse. Luckily there was only one, and they moved in tandem 6 guys to the rear door with John and six guys in the front door with Oliver. Oliver looked at Slade, and Slade gave him a nod. They had worked together before, so they were both comfortable working together. 

Felicity had been taken back to her room, and chained to the wall to "think" about The Trifecta's offer. She was pulling at her chains trying to figure out if there was a way to get out of them, when Noah walked into the room. She shifted back against the wall, as he walked in and leaned on the wall across from her. 

"Felicity Smoak.", he said. His eyes looked at her as if she was a stranger. No one would think she was his flesh and blood.

Felicity had to ask the question that had been knawing at her since it had been revealed. "Why do you hate me so much Noah?"

Noah laughed, "You think I hate you?"

Felicity lifted an eyebrow. "Well do you always put a hit out on people you like?", she asked, annoyed.

"It's nothing personal Felicity. I was just doing what I had to do to solidify my place in The Trifecta.", he said coldly. "You actually mean nothing to me."

"But I am your daughter.", she said angry. "I am your flesh and blood."

Noah walked over to her, his eyes cold and his nostrils flaring. "You are nothing to me Miss Smoak. Don't you get that? I never wanted kids. And when your mother informed me she was pregnant with a brat, well that was all it took. She had been boring me for awhile, and her being pregnant with you was just the excuse I needed."

"You cold bastard.", Felicity said, her eyes flashing her hurt and anger. 

Noah tensed, she was making him angry. Good! Maybe he would make a mistake.

"My Mother was 10 times the person you could ever hope to be.", she gritted. 

Noah grabbed her by the neck with one hand and Felicity could not breath. "Do you think I care Miss Smoak? You are a means to an end. And when that end is accomplished your use to me will be over." He released her abruptly and Felicity gasped for air.

She looked at him and saw the stranger he was. The stranger he would always be. And even though a tiny part of her was sad for her loss of a father. She had been blessed with the best Mother, and she could focus on that going forward. Noah was dead to her.

Noah walked out of the room, locking her in, and Felicity screamed out in anger. Damn him!

Oliver and his team crept down the hall. Oliver held up his hand for his group to halt as he came to  a door, and with his gun in his hand, he slowly turned the nob. Pulling the door open, he peeked in and saw some men, obviously enforcers standing talking. He knew as soon as they engaged the guys that the whole building would know they were in, so he sent part of his team down the hall. They needed to have as much areas covered as possible as well as all exits. Receiving a signal from John that is team was in place, Oliver and his group stormed into the room. Gunfire erupted and the men were taken down by Oliver and his team with minimal effort.

Hearing gunfire, Noah raced back to where he was holding Felicity and stormed into the room. He yanked her up, undoing her chains, and held her in front of him. He knew they would come and he was not going to go down for a bitch like her.

He pushed Felicity ahead of him out the door, as she struggled in his hold. He pulled his gun and held it to her side to get her to stop struggling and she immediately complied. Taking her back to the room where they had met with The Trifecta, Noah was about to escape out the other side, when Oliver stormed in. He had spread his team out and was alone in the room. His eyes trained immediately on Noah, and he noticed the gun he had to Felicity's side. HIs mind started to shift images of Shado and he had to clear his thinking. This was not the same situation. She was not Shado. Noah had Felicity held in front of him so he could not get a good shot. They squared off.

"I would lower your weapon now Mr. Queen." Noah said. "We don't want Miss Smoak to end up with a hole in her chest now do we?"

Oliver stilled immediately. His eyes never leaving Noah. He was going to kill him.

"If you want to make it out of here alive Cuttler, then let her go now!!" Oliver said. His voice was deadly calm.

"Well it would seem we are at an impasse Mr. Queen.", Noah said. Oliver felt the door behind him open, and Slade and another man entered the room, their guns drawn and aimed at Noah.

Noah assessed his situation. It was quickly getting out of hand. Suddenly two of Noah's men came in behind him, and it was enough of a distracton for him to push Felicity away from him as guns started to fire. Oliver dove for Felicity, shielding her body, as Noah escaped out the door behind him. Oliver felt some shots hit his body, and then after a few moments silence. Noah's men were dead. He immediately looked down at Felicity and hugged her tight to his chest. He felt some pain, but he didn't know where it was coming from and he didn't care. He kissed Felicity's lips and called Slade over.

"Felicity I need to go after your Father. I am going to have Slade stay with you, ok?" Felicity nodded numbly.

Oliver stood and pulled her to her feet. He was bleeding and she gasped, looking at his arm. "You were shot!!", she said.

Oliver held her face tenderly. "Don't worry about me, I am fine. I will be back soon." He kissed her fiercely before heading out after Noah.

Slade walked up and held out his hand. "Slade Wilson, Miss Smoak. I am a friend of Oliver and John. I am going to take you out of here, ok?"

Felicity nodded numbly, her mind registering his australian accent, before she followed him, her mind on Oliver. He was hurt and going after her father.

She prayed to god he would be ok. 

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't leave you guys hanging, so here is a short one. 
> 
> Enjoy!!!

Oliver raced out after Noah. After what he had done to Felicity, he would catch the bastard if it was the last thing he did. He felt some stiffness in his arm, but he ignored it. He pushed the pain aside as he had been trained to do and focused on his target. 

Noah, ran down the hallway, passing bodies along the way. Oliver and John's men had secured the building. As he walked toward an exit at the end of the hall, he pulled his gun and shot the officer standing there before he could blink. The guy fell to the floor dead. He rushed out the door, and as he got halfway across the parking lot he heard Oliver close behind him.

"Stop Noah!! Or I swear to god I will put a bullet in your head.", Oliver said, stopping 15 feet behind him. Noah, halted, and hung his head, turning to Oliver.

He looked at Oliver and gave him a cold smile. "You won't kill me Mr. Queen. And do you know why? Because despite everything I have done. Despite not every really knowing me, I am still the Father of the woman you love. You wouldn't take that away from her." Noah said, fairly confidently.

Oliver kept his gun trained on him. "You don't know a thing about me Noah, so I wouldn't assume. You see, I saw the bruises on Felicity's neck. I know you were the one that hired the hit on her at her office, and I know you were the one who had her kidnapped today. That is three reasons right there to end your miserable life." Oliver's eyes narrowed, and Noah actually flinched at the look in them.

"Well then let me tell you this Mr. Queen. If you kill me. You will bring down the anger of The Trifecta. And if you think I am bad. Well you haven't seen what they can do to you.", he said smugly.

"Just tell me one thing Noah.....why? What did Felicity ever do to you?", he truly wanted to know.

Noah smile coldly. "Nothing Oliver. She did nothing. Felicity was a means to an end, that is all. There was not hate, no betrayal, just nothing.", he said, as if it all made sense. And in a way it did. Noah was a socio-path with no feelings or emotions, and Oliver knew it at that moment.

Oliver heard his phone buzz and keeping his eyes on Noah, he pulled it out and glanced down briefly, before putting it away. Then he looked back at Noah with cold smile. "It seems that your Trifecta friends ran into some of my friends. They are hanging out in the warehouse in handcuffs."

Noah's eyes widened. Those stupid bastards. How could they get themselves caught? And were they going to turn on him now? He thought for a moment and then realized he had nothing to lose, so he made a move toward Oliver. But before he could reach him, Oliver pulled one of the knives from his sleeve and threw it at his chest. It hit Noah in the heart killing him instantly.

John ran out a moment later and saw Oliver standing near Noah's body. His arm and side bleeding. 

Oliver stood for a moment, and as his adrenaline wore off, he suddenly started to feel woozy. He heard John call his name before he collapsed to the ground. John immediately got on comms screaming for them to call an ambulance.  "Call an ambulance now!!!! Oliver is down!!!"

Felicity heard John over Slade's comm, and she looked up in fear. Before Slade could stop her she was running back toward the building but he caught her and grabbed her holding her back. She screamed for Oliver kicking and squirming, but Slade's arm was strong. He hated to keep her from Oliver but he knew it was for the best right now. Felicity felt tears flowing down her face as she collapsed against Slade and sobbed. He held her close, his heart pounding in his chest, praying his friend would be ok.

 

**Starling General Hospital**

Oliver slowly woke to the sounds of beeping and the feeling of tubes and wires. Blinking his eyes, he focused and realized he was in a hospital room. Turning his head, he saw blonde curls laying next to his arm, and a smile curved his lips. _Felicity!!_ She was ok and she was here with him. Oliver reached his hand over and gently stroked her hair. He laughed painfully as she groused at being woken but then her head snapped up and her blue eyes looked into his. The most beautiful smile lit her face and she leaned up hugging him and kissing him over his face. Oliver's left arm was sore and bandaged, but his right arm was free and he wrapped it around her waist and tugged her down to him. 

Oliver shifted over and Felicity laid down next to him, curling into his side. She was still kissing his face, and she finally stopped and glared at him. "Don't you ever scare me like that again Mr. Queen!"

Oliver looked at her face. Her eyes were red rimmed and puffy, as if she had been crying and her make-up was completely gone. Her hair was wild around her face and Oliver guessed that she had not had a good nights sleep in a couple of days. 

"How long have I been here?", he croaked. His mouth dry. 

Felicity sat up and grabbed his cup of water, and held the straw to his lips. It tasted like heaven.

"Two days Mr. Queen. Two long, exhausting, emotional days.", she said and sat the cup back down.

She looked down into his eyes and hers started to tear up. "I thought I had lost you. I thought my Father had taken you away from me before I could tell you....", her voice cracked with emotion. She cleared her throat, as Oliver's hand came up and cupped her cheek. "Before I could tell you that I love you Oliver."

Oliver felt a rush of joy, sweet and all consuming rush through his body. She loved him! This beautiful, amazing, wonderful creature, loved HIM! Oliver shifted on the bed, wincing as he felt pain in his side. But he didn't care. He had something to say to her. 

"Felicity? I am sorry that I scared you.", he said his eyes reflecting his feelings in a million different ways. "But I am not going anywhere. You are stuck with me Miss Smoak. I love you!"

She grinned a watery grin, and leaned down kissing him gently. He gripped her to him as tight as he could with one arm, and pulled her back to his side. She curled up against him, and an hour later that is how John and Lyla found them. They both grinned as they backed out of the room. 

There would be time for visits tomorrow.


	20. Chapter 20

Oliver was released the next day and Felicity talked him into coming home with her. The threat from Noah was over, but they still had some things to figure out, and one that she wanted to know right away was now was Ray involved and why. Felicity had been adamant that Oliver rest on the couch everyday for the last week, and they were waiting for John and Roy to arrive.

Oliver sat up and Felicity immediately came into the room fussing. "Oliver take it easy please. I don't want you pulling out your stitches.", she said, giving him a firm glare.

"Felicity! Honey! I am fine. I can sit up on the couch." he said, trying to be understanding of her worry, but it had been a week since his release and he needed to convince her he was just fine. They heard the video monitors for the elevator ding, and Felicity walked over and saw John and Roy and sent it down. They walked in and Felicity and Oliver both hoped they had some good news. Felicity indicated that they take a seat before sitting down next to Oliver, her hand instinctively seeking his. He squeezed her hand in support.

"Oliver! Felicity! I would like you to meet Roy Harper. He has been the lead detective on the case and he is the one that questioned Ray Palmer.", John said, and they all shook hands.

"Nice to meet you both!" Roy said.

"So, tell us what you found out." Oliver said, leaning forward.

"Well I spoke to Ray in length. He was being blackmailed by the Trifecta. More specifically by your Father, Noah.", Roy said and looked at Felicity. "It seems that Ray had gone through a tough spell several years ago after his wife Anna died and he got into some drugs. Noah was threatening to expose this to some investors that Ray had been speaking with regarding starting his own IT company. Ray caved and looked through your office for Noah. Seems Noah wanted to see if he could find where you hid the proprietary information on the vest. However, he was not involved in either shooting. And you already know he planted the bug in your tablet for them as well." Roy said.

"Felicity it is completely up to you, but after hearing this do you want to press charges against Ray?", John asked.

Oliver looked at Felicity. "You know him best Felicity, do you believe him?"

She nodded, "I always found it odd that after working for me for all of these years he would just one day turn and do something like that and now I know why. Having started my own company, how can I begrudge him wanting the same for himself. I mean, he will have to be let go, but I don't think he deserves jail.", she said.

John and Roy nodded. "Ok, we will let him know that no charges will be filed."

Oliver sighed and looked at John, "However that means we still don't have the shooter that was working with Caden James."

"We will start working on that. Caden has been in a jail cell since we questioned him. Maybe that will be an incentive for him to talk.", John said as he and Roy stood up.

Oliver and Felicity stood as well and shook Roy's hand. "Thank you Detective Harper."

Felicity gave John a hug. "Thanks John."

John looked at Oliver, indicating he walk with him to the elevator. "How are you feeling Oliver?"

Oliver glanced at Felicity and then back at John. "I am feeling fine. However Felicity won't let me do anything. It's like she is afraid I am going to break."

John laughed, "Well you know women. She had a scare man, cut her some slack."

Oliver nodded and shook his hand.

"We will be in touch.", John said as he and Roy entered the elevator.

Once they were gone, Oliver walked over to Felicity and took her in his arms. "Well that is good news right?", he said rubbing her upper arms. She nodded sliding her arms around is neck. "Yes I feel much better now that I know the reasoning behind what Ray did."

Oliver slowly started walking Felicity backwards towards the bedroom.

"Oliver what are you doing?", she asked, stopping. She was not budging.

"Well it has been over a week, and my arm is feeling much better...", he said with sexy grin.

Felicity frowned at him. "No way Mr. Queen. You were hurt, you need to rest."

Oliver's hands moved to cup her face, "What I need Miss Smoak, is you naked..", he kissed her deeply, "And trembling......", he kissed down her cheek, "beneath me!", he said as he tugged on her ear with his teeth. 

Felicity shivered, but slid out from his hands. "Oliver, we can't! I don't want you to pop your stitches. You get them out in three days. Sex will have to wait.", she said and turned toward the kitchen. Suddenly she squealed as she was picked up and placed over his shoulder. He strode determinedly down the hall to the bedroom.

"Sorry Miss Smoak. I am not waiting another three days.", he said, and deposited her on the bed with a bounce. She tried to glare but he was so sexy when he was domineering that she just couldn't. Oliver shut the door, and locked it and turned to her with a predatory look in his eyes. Felicity felt the look from the roots of her hair to the tips of her toes.

"Strip!", Oliver growled and the sound reverberated through her chest. There was no way in hell she could say no.

Felicity watched Oliver’s eyes darken as she got up on her knees and slowly started to unbutton her shirt. She pulled it off her arms and threw it to the floor before she reached back for her bra. Oliver’s breathing was accelerating, and hers was matching it. The way he was looking at her was causing her body to go into overdrive, and she could feel her body’s wet response through her clothing. Felicity dangled her bra off of one finger before letting it fall to the floor, and Oliver grabbed her face, kissing her with such intense heat, that Felicity could take no more. She grabbed the bottom of his shirt, pushing it up over his head.

“A week is too fucking long!”, he growled as he kissed her hungrily, roughly. “I am not going to go slow.”

“Thank god!”, she said. He had her breathless.

She reached for his jeans, but he took her hands off of him, and grabbed her by the waist, causing her to lay back on the bed. He undid her jeans and yanked them and her panties roughly down her legs.

Oliver removed his jeans and shoes and Felicity arched her body when she saw he was rock hard. The bandages on his arm and waist stood out against his skin, but before Felicity could comment Oliver was parting her legs with his hands and moving up between her thighs. He leaned his body over her and thrust two fingers into her.

”Holy fucking Christ!!”, she gasped. A week was way to long. Oliver pumped his fingers looking at her with such intensity she thought she would combust. She whimpered with need.

Oliver groaned when he felt how hot and wet her body was and he moved forward and thrust in deep.

”Fuck you feel so good!!”, he said, pausing only for a second.

He felt her hands grip his hair tugging him roughly down to kiss her as she wrapped her legs around his waist tightly. There was an urgency driving them both and Felicity moved her hips urging him to move, and he did.

He kissed her deeply before driving into her over and over, their lovemaking intense and rough. Felicity gave as good as she got kissing down his neck before biting his shoulder which elicited a growl which made her body respond by clenching him. He thrust harder.

Felicity was wild beneath him her movements and sounds driving him insane and their orgasms built with such intensity that they both cried out as it shook them to their core, quickly and deeply. Oliver collapsed on top of her and Felicity could barely move.

”Oh my god!!”, she said. Oliver moved off of her and collapsed beside her as she started to laugh. “That was, without a doubt, the best sex I have ever had, like ever!!”

Oliver grinned wearily pulling her over to him. He hugged her close

“Any sex with you is the best sex I have ever had Miss Smoak!”

They laughed exhausted but happy.


	21. Epilogue

**Two Years Later**

Felicity and Oliver sat in the waiting area. He held her hand tightly, his knee bouncing with nervous energy. Felicity tried to get him to calm down, but it was of no use.  Oliver stood up and paced the room, then sat back down, his leg bouncing. 

"Oliver, I know you are nervous. So am I. But you are going to work yourself up into a tizzy.", Felicity said. He had been this way since the day she had told him she was pregnant." She smiled as she thought back over the last 4 months. He had barely let her lift a finger and was constantly rubbing her feet and asking her if she was comfortable. But her favorite thing, was when he would lay in bed at night and talk to her stomach. They had been married over a year, and second to her marriage to Oliver, this was high on her list of favorite days. Today they would find out the sex of their baby. Felicity's eyes teared up as she thought of her Mother. She wished she could be here. She would have been thrilled. And in her heart Felicity knew she was here, in spirit. Oliver saw Felicity tear up and immediately sat down.

"Are you ok honey? What's wrong?", he asked taking her hands in his.

"I was just thinking of my Mother. How excited she would have been today.", Felicity smiled softly.

Oliver kissed her forehead, squeezing her hand.

Oliver thought back over the last two years and it still amazed him how far they had come. They had captured the other shooter three months after Felicity was kidnapped. He was a low level gun for hire that had made the mistake of bragging about his hit attempt and John's informant had been at the right place at the right time. It had been such a relief. Felicity was safe! Oliver had proposed in front of Tommy and Sara two months later. Tommy and Oliver had become good friends, and Tommy had even been one of his groomsmen at their wedding. 

Now, today! They would find out the sex of their child. A child that was part Felicity and part him. He still had a hard time believing it. His love for her grew every single day, and he smiled softly as he thought about the day she told him she was pregnant. She had been so nervous. She had wanted to be smooth and surprise him but Felicity being Felicity had blurted it out in a babble, and it had changed their lives.

"Queen!!!', a voice called from the doorway.

Felicity and Oliver stood and she grabbed his hand as they headed to the sonogram room. Felicity stripped down and place the gown over her lower waist. She was so very nervous. So far her pregnancy had been uneventful, other than some nausea at the beginning. But every time they had a sonogram, she grew nervous. She just wanted things to be ok. There was a knock at the door and the technician walked in with a smile.

"Mr. and Mrs. Queen, it is good to see you again. Are you both ready to find out the sex of your baby?"

"Yes!", they both said excitedly in unison and then laughed.

The technician picked up the wand and placed the gel on it before lifting Felicity's gown and placing it on her stomach. "This might be a little cold."

Oliver grasped Felicity's hand tightly as their eyes glued to the monitor. They loved being able to see their baby and they both smiled softly as they saw him or her sucking their thumb.

The technician moved the wand down a little aiming for the babies lower body. 

"Well guys! It looks to me like you are going to have a little girl."

Felicity gasped, placing her hand over her mouth as tears filled her eyes. She looked at her husband. The man who was always so strong. So resilient. Who could take down bad men with ease and who could cook a souffle like a chef, and tears were rolling down his face.

Felicity squeezed his hand. "I can't wait to tell Thea.", he whispered.

He leaned over and kissed Felicity. This was his family. He never thought he would be able to say that. But he had a family.

The technician finished up and printed out some sonogram pictures. They each took one and then she left for Felicity to get dressed. 

Oliver looked at he picture in awe, and then looked at his wife.

She and this baby were his everything. And as she dressed and smiled at him, Oliver knew at that moment, she was his home!


End file.
